Konoha
by N.V.9
Summary: Naruto and Deidara are the youngest of five that left home as teenagers to become something more. Seven years later, they are coming back home. But Deidara's past, and the father of his children, isn't ready to let them go. But his future with the sexy raven rancher, might be the one to set them free. Not to mention that Naruto is finding love with the raven's younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Naruto?" Deidara yawned, his boredom almost putting him to sleep. Turning to the back seat of the truck, Deidara found that both his five year old son and four year old daughter had already fought the losing battle and slept away with a cat sitting in between them and a turtle in a small tank on the floor. Turning his tired gaze toward the bed of the truck, he found three giant dogs as lost to the world as his kids.

How his brother kept all three supposedly half shepards, or half cows as Deidara jokingly called them, and something else was beyond him. All three of them alone took up the bed of the truck, a camper shielding them from the elements, with only enough room to sit comfortably or lay on top of eachother, as they were doing now. When Deidara would go and visit Naruto, the dogs always seemed to occupy one room or another, making it impossible to move if they chose to follow you around. If Naruto hadn't trained them since they were puppies, Deidara would bet that those beast would probably have eaten half the world by now.

Before he could stop himself, Deidara found his gaze moving to the trailor connecting to the back of Naruto's truck. The trailor that was filled with whatever they could pack in and bring with them, the majority being Naruto's belongings, though Naruto didn't have much.

"Hmmm?" came the reply from his younger brother.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Deidara asked softly, turning back toward his brother, catching Naruto mid yawn with a hand paused with a toothpick in the air. Since leaving their home, four days ago, Naruto had finally decided to give up smoking. He said he was doing it for them, but Deidara knew that Naruto was doing it in fear of what their older brothers and only sister would do to him if he showed up smelling of smoke and a pack in his pocket. Feeling slightly bad for him, Deidara had bought him a box of toothpicks and a pack of gum to make up for it, for his deprived brother.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Naruto growled, turning narrowed eyes on him, one of them slighly swollen. "If you think you're going back to that fucker, after the way he treated you and your kids, you got another damn thing coming. If I have to, I'll beat some shit into that damn brain of yours."

"Naruto, I was with him for almost seven years." Deidara said, ignoring Naruto's 'seven years too long' comment. "We have two kids together. Shee and Suiren don't even have an idea of what is going on. They think we're on a roadtrip. At the last rest stop, they asked me where their Father was."

"Deidara, the fucker physically and emotionally beat you. He pushed our family away from you. If I wasn't so damn stubbern, and loved you and your kids any less, I would have left back home a long time ago with all the shit I had to put up with from him." Naruto answered a bit angrily, his hands clenching around the steering wheel, bringing Deidara's gaze to broken skin. "So are you doing the right thing? Fuck yeah you are. I'm only pissed that I can't beat the fucker again."

"Naruto, I loved him-"

"Waste on your part. The only good thing of loving him was the kids you have." Naruto countered. "Now enough of this bull shit. We are finally going back home, after seven years of living on our own. Hell mom's going to be happy to see us."

"Mom doesn't even know we're coming. No one knows. What if they hate me? I mean, I haven't seen or talk to them since before Suiren was born."  
"Which is why this is a kickass surprise." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Mom and Dad miss us. Dad, Yahiko and Nagato will love to finally really get to know Shee, and you know Karin and Mom are going to love Suiren. Plus we get to meet Yahiko's and Konan's little boy. What is he now? Three? four?"

"Sasori's three." Deidara reminded him, Naruto wasn't ever any good with birthdays, or ages for that matter, barely remembering his own birthday. And if not for decorations, he wouldn't even remember what month they were in or what holiday was coming up. "And you could have seen him any time you wanted."

"And leave your ass? Not a chance. I got pictures of him. Even got a picture of Nagato and Mei's little girl. Amaru's gotten taller. Not surprising since Nagato and Mei are tall like fuck." Naruto shrugged it off like it was nothing, but Deidara knew that his little brother had missed their family like crazy. If not for them being the youngest and the closest, Naruto wouldn't have had to separate himself from the others.

"You're one to talk." Deidara rolled his eyes, seeing Amaru in his mind. The last time he saw her, Amaru was four. Five years that he hadn't seen her. Five years that he had yet to see anyone in his family. Trying to please Kakuzu and do as the man wanted, ignoring anything from his family and old friends. Trying to forget they even existed to help ease the pain of them not being there. All because he had been deeply in love with that bastard and let him control him. If not for Naruto being there the last time, Deidara knew he'd be in the hospital again. His baby brother was meant to be his responsiblity, Deidara was meant to look after him, but instead Naruto was the one always protect him. Defending his ways to their family and old friends and staying by Deidara's side no matter what. Fighting with their family and anyone that tried to make him do anything that would hurt Deidara. "You're as big as those damn dogs of yours."

"I'm a healthy weight, my doctor said so." Naruto said childishly, pouting and all.

"Liar." Deidara grinned, happy the tension was fading between them. "No healthy man can eat three boxes of pizza and still have the nerve to ask me what else is there to eat and what's for dessert."

"I was starving!" Naruto defended himself. "I was working all day and you know working outside makes me hungry! I'm a growing boy! Besides that was before..."

At that, Deidara slightly flinched before going back to joking. "You're always hungry. I'm surprised you're not fat...and you stopped growing four years ago, you damn mountain."

"I have good genes." Naruto patted his stomach with a smug grin, lifting his shirt enough to show off his well defined abs. Actually, Naruto had defined muscles all over his body. Standing at 6'6", like the majority of their family, Naruto was in amazing shape. His brother was far from ugly and he had girls and guys crying for his attention to prove it. With a pout of his own, Deidara looked at his own slimmer, still 6'0 even, slightly chubby from two kids, body. He once had an amazing body too, which is why he wanted to be a model at eighteen and then a designer after that, seven years ago, taking his sixteen year old brother with him against their parents wishes, both of them not even finishing high school, instead Naruto got his GED at twenty-one and Deidara had yet to get one. Then he met Kakuzu almost instantly and things went from there. Kakuzu was a man that every model wanted to know, hell that any wish-to-be star wanted to know, and still was. Kakuzu knew exactly how to get whatever he wanted, however he wanted.

The man was going to be his agent but then they fell in love, or rather Deidara fell in love and forgot about his dream. Now at twenty five, Deidara was unsure of what to do anymore. Going from a ranch, to the big city with a crappy apartment, then to a penthouse, only to end up back home...he felt like a failure. He had ruined Naruto's life along with his own. Naruto most likely would have been spending his days training horses and fixing cars, as he had done before. He probably would be married too, with a few kids of his own. Instead his brother had worked almost all day, everyday, fixing up houses and yards, the two things he had always hated to do as a kid, and then going home to a small crappy apartment to stay close to Deidara.

Deidara knew he was selfish. He and Naruto had always been close, and that hadn't really changed, no matter what Kakuzu tried to do or how he tried to manipulate Deidara. Naruto was as loyal as they came and just as protective. Fights between him and Kakuzu were common, with both men ending up bleeding and bruised. Deidara had threatened to leave Kakuzu because of this, but the man had always convinced him not to go. Every line told by that bastard, always swayed Deidara's decision the other way. He knew he hurt Naruto, and he knew Naruto had held back alot, only fighting when he saw Kakuzu do something to Deidara or the kids that he didn't like. Naruto had asked why he stayed, and Deidara had said he loved Kakuzu. Naruto would just nod and make sure that he was there when Kakuzu came home just incase, putting himself between them and Kakuzu.

For that alone, Deidara knew how selfish he was. Though he wanted Naruto to go home, he was always beyond happy that Naruto never left, no matter what Deidara did, Naruto was always there and would always be if needed. Deidara just wished he had been a better brother.

"So do I, but look, I have a belly." Deidara said, lifting his own shirt and showing his not so perfect stomach. He had the body before, he knew it and used it to his advantage. He wasn't one to shy away from using his looks to get what he wanted. At least, not before, now he hid behind slightly baggy shirts because Kakuzu had said he was getting fat and his body was starting to look ugly.

"This look fits you. You were always too damn skinny anyway." Naruto grinned, poking his stomach, making Deidara hold back a laugh. Sometimes he hated being so ticklish. "Now you don't look half dead."

"I was a perfect weight."

"Dei, bro, you were like twenty pounds underweight." Naruto said. "You're not fucking skin and bones anymore. You're in damn good shape, better then any other shape I've seen you in. If I say so myself, you are sexy now."

"Best not be hitting on me, I'm not into incest." Deidara grinned. "And clean up your language, mom will be pissed if she hears you talking like that."

"Damn, so close...I'm working on it..." Naruto grinned, pulling Deidara's hair and ignoring the 'ouch'. "Okay, from that sign, I'd say we are just another day away."

Just like that, Deidara tensed back up. What was he going to say to their parents? His dad had been disappointed in him and his mom had cried. Karin, the only girl in their bunch with more attitude then was good for anyone, would let him have it. She'd yell at him and smack him while she hugged and kiss them all, welcoming them home as she continued to lecture them. She was a lot like their mother in more ways then one. That is if there mom would welcome them back home.

Yahiko easily forgave, but what if this time he didn't? Kakuzu had given him a black eye and a busted lip the last time he had seen his brother. Yahiko had arrived with Nagato to spend the weekened with Deidara, instead what they saw when they pulled up was Deidara crying and screaming for his lover to stop, Naruto being pushed painfully against the ground, and Kakuzu cocking his fist to strike. Yahiko had tackled Kakuzu and things went downhill from there . When Yahiko tried to make him come back home, Kakuzu had became the victim and somehow made Deidara go to him again. Nagato had been angry and Yahiko had been pissed, telling Deidara he was making a mistake. He had then turned to Naruto, but Naruto had just put his head down and said nothing. After that, both had left, and Naruto and Deidara were even lonelier then before, Naruto refusing to make friends in fear of not being there when Deidara needed him. Deidara unable to make friends because Kakuzu had made it impossible to do so.

Even knowing that, he still felt scared seeing them all again.

Then he had his friends, all of which he hadn't seen or talked to after he got with Kakuzu. His closest friend being Haku Yuki. What was Haku doing now? Was he married to the jock they fought over the majority of their senior year, in a friendly rivarly kind of way? Or was he with someone else? Did he still live in Konoha? Was he still working as a swimming coach for little kids, if he didn't leave at all?

"Deidara, everything will be okay. You got me and I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto promised. "You, me, your kids, the cat and turtle, my dogs...the truck, that piece of paper, that pen, that half eaten sandwich, though I might eat it, so don't count to much on it. You have this hat, that-"

"I'm sorry for everything..." Deidara whispered, running his fingers over an empty bottle of water. When his hand was grasped by a bigger one, Deidara turned his gaze up and met Naruto's blue eyes.

"Don't be. Things happen one way or another. This was meant to happen to us. You gained two kids, brats though they are, but they're cute, I guess." Naruto grinned, making Deidara laugh softly. "You got a cat who thinks she's a fucking queen and a turtle, that's Shee's best friend, that eats all the lettuce, and I know it's him because I opened your fridge and there he was, just munching away. Damn bastard tried to bite me when I went to grab it. I got three giant ass dogs from the guy at the corner, for free. You know, I'm starting to think he lied about the breed."

"You're starting to think..." Deidara gaped. "Naruto you got them two years ago and you're starting to think he lied about the breed? They are not half shepard half something else. I am not sure what they are but they are as big as hippos!"

"Now no need to be mean, what have they ever done to you? Don't answer that." Naruto added quickly, looking away with a too innocent expression.

"What have they done...to me?"

"I said don't answer that, so anything you say will be ignored." Naruto went on at Deidara's gaping look. "Oh look, is that a bird? Yep a bird...and there's another one. Oh and another one. Would you look at that, there's a whole flock. What are the chances of that? Look at those birds. Yep a bunch of birds just flying in the sky-"

"Okay, enough about birds. I get it." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Works everytime." Naruto chuckled.

"Only because I know you'll go hours on end with a conversation like this."

"Yeah, I know. Now sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the edge of town." Naruto said, tossing a thin blanket on Deidara's head. "Hush little baby-"

"You singing like a loone is not putting me to sleep. I know you can sing better then that, why you pretend you can't is beyond me."

"Because I remember someone telling me I sounded like a chick." Naruto pouted.

"You were a kid then. Your voice has gotten deeper." Deidara flushed slightly. He hadn't meant it as an insult, but Naruto didn't care and began to sing terribly on purpose just to prove he was all man, because apparently real men can't sing worth shit as Naruto put it.

"Whatever, go to sleep."

"Don't drive all night again."

"Not a chance. I can only go so much without sleep, you know. I need to get sexy some how."

"Shut up." Deidara laughed, his eyes fluttering close. Before he knew it, he was out.

d-b

After a few more hours, Naruto called it quits for the night and pulled over into a well lit rest stop. Parking the truck in a decent area, he ran his eyes over Deidara. When they were little he was Deidara's shadow, always wanting to do what Deidara did, going where Deidara went. Deidara was the one that taught him how to ride a bike because Naruto wouldn't learn from anyone else. It was an amusing experiance, being on how Deidara was barely off his training wheels at the age of five. Deidara was the one that usually took the blame when Naruto broke something too. He was Naruto's first defender.

Now Naruto was his. It had killed him to see Deidara with Kakuzu. The bastard had started out like the perfect guy who even had Naruto fooled. He was the perfect man that wormed his way into their lives, becoming Deidara's caring agent and then some how his lover. He was close to their father in age, something their dad hadn't liked at all. He was kind to Naruto in the beginning. Then when Deidara became pregnant, the man had started to change. Naruto had brushed it off as an expantant father. Being almost fourty, Kakuzu had no kids of his own, so Naruto assumed that was what changed. After Shee was born, Kakuzu became more violent and controling, and that's when Naruto began to see what Kakuzu had done. He had slowly but surely isolated Deidara from everyone else. He had tried to force Naruto out of Deidara's life.

Deidara had seen it too and tried to fix things, but Kakuzu always seemed to stop him. Seemed to always make himself the victim in Deidara's eyes, causing Deidara to let go of the ties to his family. Toward the end, Deidara had simply been too afraid to leave. Kakuzu threatening to kill him and take his kids, keeping his brother locked within his own home. Naruto had only learned of this recently from Shee. When Naruto had confronted Deidara, his brother had broke down crying. That's when Naruto decided he was tired of simply fighting that bastard and time to go.

He had told Deidara to pack up his things. Deidara had packed a few bags and their pets before getting into Naruto's truck and driving to Naruto's apartment. Naruto had hooked up the trailor that he had bought a few days ago, tossed in whatever he deemed worthy of the journey, with help from his neighbor, Juugo, and then he told said neighbor that he could have whatever was left. Only when the dogs were put in the bed and Deidara and the kids were already buckled and ready to go, did Kakuzu show up. Pissed and demanding his kids and Deidara back. Naruto had told Deidara to lock the truck and stay inside, squaring off with the bastard. Only when Kakuzu had threatened Deidara in front of him, did he let the other have it. He let all of his hate and anger, at the man that ruined his family, free as he tackled the other to the ground. His fist had never felt so good pounding into another's flesh, nor had the sight of blood looked so nice. Kakuzu had gotten a few punches in, but Naruto had kept the man flat on the ground. Only when Juugo had pulled him off, did Naruto leave Kakuzu on the ground, curled into himself, half dead. Spitting on the man, he climbed into his truck, told Juugo bye, and left.

Deidara had been stunned, the kids were too little to see out the back window, and the dogs were barking like crazy. For six hours, Naruto didn't speak to Deidara, nor Deidara to him. He wasn't sure who started up the conversation or what was said in the beginning, but both had soon gone back to their old fun arguments and insults. Both pretending, or trying, to forget what happened hours ago.

He knew their welcome back home would be a little tense. But he hoped they'd remember the before and see only the kids and Deidara's welfare. He loved his family, would do anything for them, but he wouldn't let his brother suffer anymore. If things back home didn't work, they could always find a place that would. Naruto had experiances in a few places. Each job he had taken completely different from the one before. Deidara could try modeling again if he wanted or could go onto his second dream and design clothes.

Hearing one of the three dogs whining in the back, Naruto opened his door and got out. Stretching his legs and arms a little, he moved to the bed of the truck and let his dogs free. Whatever the hell they were, Naruto wasn't sure, but he loved them anyway. The biggest of the three dogs was Kyuubi, followed by Kurama, and finally Kitsune, who was only a few pounds shy of the other two. All three were tall, weighed more then two hundred pounds, looked vicious and dangerous, but were really lovable and protective, and shedded like crazy. Each of them were in shades of red and black and had freaky yellow-black eyes that made both he and Deidara think of demons.

The whole reason he got them was for Deidara. He knew he couldn't always be there for his older brother, and had tried to find a way to protect him and the kids when he wasn't there. When he had found the dogs, he knew he had to have one, but somehow got conned into taking all three. He gave one to Deidara and kept the other two. Then they had found out that Kakuzu was allergic and Deidara had given the other dog back. Making Naruto pissed beyond reason because he now had three dogs that couldn't stop growing and he couldn't watch over Deidara when he wasn't there.

He watched as all the dogs stretched their bodies, before walking off to do their business. Peeing gallons against the poor tree and pooping mountains nearby. Going to the trailor, Naruto unlatched the back and grabbed the shovel he kept attached to the back. No way was a bag going to hold all that shit. Hell, the garbage can would barely hold it. With a few curse words to his grinning dogs and threats that went over their heads, Naruto picked up their mess and tossed it away. After rinsing the shovel, he put it away.

Deciding the queen of cats needed to stretch to, he moved back to the truck and found her on his seat, daring him to touch her. "Go, shoo." Naruto said trying to pry her out of his truck. When she only dug her nails into the seat, hissing at him, Naruto huffed. "Nibi, get your ass out there and shit." when she only went to scratch him, Naruto grasped her around the neck and forcefully pulled her out before dropping her on the ground, moving to block her each time she tried to get back in. With a cat glare, she turned away and walked off with all the grace of any queen, head held high, tail stretching perfectly into the air.

"Nibi, if you run off, I'll leave your ass." he told her, knowing she knew what he was talking about. After fifteen minutes, she was back, glaring at him to move. With a sigh of annoyance, and partial amusment, Naruto let her in. Leaving the bed of the truck open, so the dogs could jump in and sleep when they were ready, he moved into his seat and fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later to Shee staring at him seriously, the turtle in his hands. "Isobu is hungry."

"Where's your mommy?"

"Mama took Suiren to the bathroom."

"Do you need to go?"

Seeming to think about this, Shee nodded, "And Isobu needs to use the bathroom too." he said softly.

Naruto had always tried to get the kid to speak loud, had tried to get both kids to be kids, but years with Kakuzu jumping down their throats about respect and silence was buried deep within them. They were the most well behaved kids, with no friends, in the world and Naruto was dead set about changing that. Hell, Deidara even started to lose the noise he loved so much before, but Naruto had kept him from becoming a boring ass wife that Kakuzu had tried to make him into. Buying all the clothes that Kakuzu had thrown away, to fit Deidara's own style. Buying bright ass colors in nail polish and make up, which was as uncomfortable buying as buying anything could get. Naruto pretty much spent the last few years and paychecks on things to try and keep Deidara as his Deidara and the kids as kids, using foul language to help Deidara remember before perfection and appropriate language, well Kakuzu'z type of language anyway. His parents would probably be pissed, but Naruto would deal with it later.

Everything he did, he did it for them. Every move, every word, every expression, everything was for them. He wanted life back in his brother and put into the kids. He wasn't a fan of robots, and had no desire to make his family such.

"Okay, let's go use the toilet then." Naruto grinned, grasping the little boy under the armpits and pulling him over the seat. Turning to Nibi he said, "Keep an eye on the truck." with a turn of her head, Nibi continued to lick her paw and clean herself. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto got out of the truck and headed toward the bathroom. Ten minutes later, after watching the turtle crawl around in the sink because Shee said he wasn't swimming in the toilet to poo, both were back in the truck. Putting Shee back in his seat beside Suiren, Naruto put the dogs in the back and waited for Deidara to tell them they were all ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

A few hours later, with Suiren combing Nibi's hair, and Shee talking to Isobu about something or other, Naruto finally drove into Konoha. Deidara had a death grip on the door and his face was slightly pale.

"Relax." Naruto ordered.

"I'm trying." Deidara breathed back, forcing a tense smile. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not in the damn truck." Naruto said quickly, looking around before pulling into a gas station he didn't remember being there years ago. Oh well, they needed gas anyway. Even if they were almost there, there was no telling if they'd stay there or not yet. Best be safe then sorry. "Look there's a bathroom." he said pointing to the building. "I'll fill up."

"Okay." Deidara nodded quickly and jumped out, practically running to the bathroom on the side of the building.

With a small chuckle, he told the two worried kids that their mommy would be fine. Getting out of the truck, he moved to the pump and started to fill up, another truck pulling in on the otherside.

"Naruto?" at the sound of his name, Naruto frowned and turned and found two guys. One leaning over the driverseat and the other by the tank of the chevy. The one in the truck with two fang like tattoos on his face. "Is that you man?"

"Uhhhh..." Naruo said trying to place them but coming up blank.

"What the hell man!" the one in the truck glared childishly before hopping out of the truck and going around. "We don't see you for seven years and that's all you can say? What happened to brotherhood and the three amigos?"

"Kiba?" Naruto said in disbelief, not believing that this man before him was the skinny loud mouth from his youth, that had more pimples and B.O. then was natural. Looking at the red head again, he let his mouth drop. "Gaara?" no way. Gaara was also skin and bones as a kid, though he ate more then Naruto's dogs combined, and had no shape at all. Constantly tripping over his big feet. Naruto was somewhat the same as he was now, but he was thinner as a teen and an a few inches shorter.

"Oh now you remember us. God, what a bastard. Go off on your own and forget about us little folks." Kiba grumbled, grinning like crazy as he pulled Naruto into a man hug.

"My bad for not remembering, but what the fuck man?" Naruto said laughing, "You two bastards used to be thin as sticks and short as hell. Then the tatt? What the hell? You used to cry everytime you had to get a shot." he added, pulling Gaara into a hug. Now that he recognized them, both slighlty resembled his childhood bestfriends. All three were always together, Naruto as the ring leader, Kiba as the back up idiot, and Gaara that just went along because he had nothing better to do.

"We're not the only ones. Man you were tall before, but hell, you're as big as Yahiko now. Speaking of your family, do they know about your new language? Never mind, what the hell happened to your face?" Kiba frowned looking at his healing black eye and faint scars on both side of his cheeks. "And I did not cry. I just had something in my eye...everytime."

"We got drunk the day you left and did stupid things. Kankuro did them for us because we were pissed off our asses and he trusted no one else to do them nicely." Gaara added, lifting his hair enough to show his own on his forehead. "What have you been up to and how have the last few years treated you?"

"Not bad. Nothing, city life gets to you and you meet interesting people." Naruto laughed, trying to play it off, scratching the side of his nose. "What the hell have you two been up to?"

"Gaara reopened his family's diner four years ago and I own the shop we all used to work at." Kiba grinned, leaning against the truck. "Where've you been man? Last I knew you were something or other making it big."

"Not exactly." Naruto shook his head, turning with the others when Suiren politely asked if she could have a cookie, apologising after, for interrupting. "Go ahead baby." Naruto answered her, frowing at the apology, "Shee, turtles don't eat cookies." he added when he saw Shee reaching for the bag, turtle in hand.

"You have kids?"

"No, I have kids." Deidara said from behind them making them all jump.

"Deidara, man..." Kiba grinned, running his gaze over Deidara's form. "Is it me or did you get hotter?"

"And you are?"

"God, that hurts." Kiba whined. "Even my childhood crush doesn't remember me. After all my love confessions and mixtapes-"

"Oh god, you're still here." Deidara said in shock, his past hitting him over the head as he saw Naruto's nerdy annoying friend following him around everywhere, constantly confessing his love and devotion. The love letters that always ended up in his locker and everything else that Kiba thought was romantic coming back full force. The moron had even embarrased the hell out of him when he sung a song in front of the whole school. Haku had thought it was cute and told him to give Kiba a chance. Deidara had told him he was nuts and that wasn't happening. Of course, back then Kiba did not look like this. Still, it would have been too weird if he did. Kiba was like an extended brother or something to him. "Weren't you going to be a rockstar or something?"

"Yeah, so you could marry me and be my model wife but then you left me broken hearted and I turned to motors."

"The only thing he could ever get to purr for him." Gaara added dryly.

"What the hell!" Kiba glared at the red head. "For your information," he added turning to Naruto, both moving enough to let Deidara climb into the truck, "I'm a married man now. Got a son too." he added, reaching for his wallet and pulling out a picture. "That's my baby, Shikamaru and our baby boy, Inari. Just turned one two days ago."

"Shikamaru? The guy that graduated my grade because he was too smart for yours?" Deidara said in surprise, looking the picture over. "He married you? You, the school's idiot?"

"Hey now!" Kiba pouted, taking the picture back with loving fingers.

"Shows that brains really do fade with time." Naruto commented bringing a laugh from Gaara and Deidara.

"Now I know why I hated you." Kiba glared before grinning and punching Naruto lightly on the arm. "Gaara's married too." Kiba said, tossing an arm around the red head's neck, grunting slighly when Gaara pushed him off. "You won't know him though since Neji moved here a few months after you two left. They have two little girls, Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata's four and Hanabi's two. Both started a little early. Apparently Neji liked his guys weird looking." he laughed, sticking his tongue out at Gaara's glare.

"Congrats man." Naruto said happy for his friends.

"Thank you." Gaara said. "I'd show you pictures but Neji likes to keep them all on the walls. I'll introduce you though."

"So whatcha doing here?" Kiba said, watching Naruto put the handle to the pump back.

"We're, um, visiting." Deidara finally said, watching Naruto go and pay.

"Man I was hoping you'd stay." Kiba whined

"You're married." Gaara reminded him.

"Yeah, but everyone needs eye candy." Kiba chuckled.

"I do hope you are referring to your lover, Kiba." Someone else said, getting out of a pick-up behind Gaara's truck.

"Of course, Tachi." Kiba said innocently. "Itachi, this is an old friend of ours. Deidara that's Itachi. He and his family bought the ranch from the old geezer on the otherside of town about two years ago. Been giving your family a run for their money. Where's Sasuke?"

"Pleasure." Itachi said, coming over to shake his hand, holding it a little longer then needed and causing Deidara to slightly flush. How could he not? Itachi was gorgeous, three inches taller and looked to be fit. "He's in the store."

"Deidara used to ride the wild stallions years ago," Kiba went on, missing Deidara's blush and Itachi's tilted lips. "Used to scare the hell out of all of us too. Remember that brown one?" he turned to Deidara. "The one that broke Naruto's arm? You got on him when Minato told you to stay away. You stayed on for a few minutes before he bucked you off and if not for Yahiko, you probably be brain dead."

"Yeah, I remember." Deidara said, spotting Naruto coming out with someone that looked like Itachi. The younger raven was six inches shorter then Naruto and a few inches slimmer. But he was just as good looking as Itachi.

"Oh Deidara, that's Sasuke. He's teaches kids how to ride horses. He's a big time bastard so it must be his looks that keep bringing kids back." Kiba grinned.

"I'm only a bastard to you." Sasuke said boredly. "But nice to meet you...what is that?" he said, eyes wide when he caught sight of one of the dogs staring out the window of the camper.

"Holy shit, I think it ate whatever else is in there!" Kiba said in shock, moving to the back window and gazing in. "Hell, there are more of them! What the hell are they?"

"They're dogs." Deidara rolled his eyes, watching Naruto move to the back and let them out. "Not sure what kind, but they're dogs."

"They were small when I got them, about the size of a small melon." Naruto said as all three dogs jumped out sniffed around. "Kyuubi's the biggest one with the black around his eyes. That's Kurama with the black paws. Kitsune is the smallest with the shaggier fur."

"Smallest? He's bigger then my own dog." Sasuke said in shock as he ran a hand over Kurama's head. "I have an Irish wolfhound and he has nothing on their sizes."

"What did you feed them?" Kiba asked, looking Kyuubi over. His mom and sister were vets, so he knew a thing or two. "They're bigger then Akamaru."

"Akamaru was a puppy when I last saw him." Naruto answered.

"Now he's the beast of the town...or was." Kiba laughed. "Not sure what they are either. Looks like a mix of a lot of things though. Good health."

"Of course they are dumbass, I take care of my dogs." Naruto glared, slightly offended. "They're probably better trained then your own dog."

"Akamaru's the best dog around." Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Ask anyone."  
"Not again." Gaara sighed, remembering all of the past stupid fights between the two. Rivals to the end but best friends from the beginning.

"Whatever." Naruto said, nodding his head toward the truck and waiting for the dogs to get in. "We gotta go, the kids are probably dying to get off now and we need to see the family before the sun goes down."

"Kids?" Sasuke said quickly, looking from Naruto to the truck.

"Yeah two of them." Naruto said, not seeing the frown on Sasuke's face, or the quick look to his hand. "My nephew and niece are good kids but even they have their limits."

"You staying long?" Gaara asked, watching with amusement as relief spread over Sasuke's face and quickly disappeared.

"As long as we can." Deidara said.

"Tomorrow my family is throwing a cook-out." Itachi said, turning to Deidara. "Your family is already invited, and I'd like if you will come to."

"Uh, we'll see." Naruto said, sharing a look with Deidara.

"Alright, hopefully you do come." Sasuke said, following Naruto to the driver's side and smiling at the two kids in the back.

With a tight smile, Naruto got into the truck and a few seconds later they were gone.

"God, he is gorgeous." Sasuke sighed in bliss, watching the truck disappear. "Did you see the size of him? And no ring that I could see. Sexy smile, sexy face, sexy voice, sexy body. Prefect man to have children with."

"Mother will be happy to hear that." Itachi chuckled. "Though from the black eye, he might be a bit of trouble."

"I don't care. He's sex on legs." Sasuke argued, smirking at Itachi's disgusted face.

"Like you weren't checking out my childhood crush, Tachi." Kiba said with a laugh. "Years of confessing and he always turned me down...broke my heart...but then Shikamaru fixed it for me."

"I never said I wasn't." Itachi shrugged, his mind seeing the goregous blonde. There was no doubt about it, Deidara was beautiful. Even with two kids, the blonde was...wow. "Why haven't we ever met them before? We've known the Namikazes for years and they've never been around."

"Come to think of it, none of them speak much of those two. Are they cousins?" Sasuke frowned trying to remember if he saw any pictures of them. He was sure he'd remember Naruto's face. A face like that would be hard to forget.

"No, they're the youngest two of the bunch." Gaara answered, filling his truck up. "Deidara left when he was eighteen to be a model, had the body and looks. Hell, he had the talent and drive. Naruto left with him and that caused a major fight between the family, since Naruto was only seventeen. They never came back to visit and I assume that they had a bigger falling out the last time Yahiko and Nagato went to go see them. The Namikazes won't say either way. I'm kind of surprised that Deidara has kids. I wonder if Haku knows since those two were the best of friends for like ever."

"I wonder if they're planning to stay." Kiba frowned. "They didn't really say either way besides that they were visiting. I hope they stay."

"Maybe they need a reason." Sasuke smirked, tapping his lip.

"Best start seducing now, Naruto looks like people throw themselves at him left and right." Kiba grinned. "Might have competition or something."

"He has no ring and mentioned no lover," Sasuke countered, "Therefore, I have none."

"Uchiha and their bastard ways." Kiba rolled his eyes. "So long as they stay, I don't give a damn what you do."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Sasuke's kinda hot." Naruto commented a few minutes later, biting his lip. "Don't you think?"

"Kinda? Naruto," Deidara laughed, relaxing slightly at his brother's flushed state. "he's gorgeous. He's the kind of guy that I would have tried to outdo in highschool, just to prove I was better looking."

"No, you did that with Haku...how did you end up best friends?"

"We were always best friends. We just had a friendly rivalry in highschool."

"Yeah, friendly. That's what you call it when you're trying to date the head jock of the school and did everything to ruin the other's chances."

"First, Hidan was hot. Second, I relented and let Haku have him."

"Only because we were leaving a few weeks later."

"And I caught them in an empty classroom." Deidara confided. At Naruto's stunned look, he nodded, "Hidan had Haku bent over the desk and was doing questionable things. I was hurt at the time. It was kind of the reason I wanted to leave." he said on a laugh, unable to believe his childish ways back then.

"What does 'questionable things' mean Mama? " Shee asked, listening to their conversation, unafraid because his Uncle Naruto never got after him and his Mama wouldn't get angry like their Father.

"I'll tell you when you're older, bud." Naruto said on a laugh.

"Okay. We'll find out later, Isobu." Shee told his turtle, happy with his uncle's answer.

"I wonder if Haku ended up with Hidan or not." Deidara said thoughtfully. "They would have made gorgeous kids."

"You fought over Hidan for a year, I'm sure Haku wouldn't let him go that easily." Naruto chuckled. "Even if Hidan got fat, bald, and ugly, Haku would probably keep him, maybe."

"Let's hope that didn't happen, else that would be a waste of sex appeal...and I hardly think, from what I remember, that Haku would let Hidan get to that state. He'd probably leave him." Deidara laughed, handing Suiren her coloring book, that Naruto had bought the first day on the road. Turning to look out the front window, he froze again. Right in front of them, getting closer, was a sign announcing the Namikaze Ranch. "Naruto?"

"I got you." Naruto said, taking his hand and driving down the dirt path. To both sides, were fields of grass and a few trees thrown in. Smaller fenched off areas had a few horses within, while some were empty. In the distance, Deidara made out the old stable, still looking as great as when it was first built, and another one, that he had never seen, just behind it. He saw a few workers in the distance and some dogs. When they passed the first hill, Naruto slowed the truck down some as their home came into view. It was still as big as they remembered. Still painted white with black shutters. There was still the big wrap-around porch with plants in the same places. There was still the garage not that far that probably still held all of the tractors, trucks, cars, and anything with a motor. Everything was exactly as they remembered it. "Don't panic." Naruto forced a tense smile, squeezing Deidara's hand gently.

"Same to you." Deidara got out shakily. When Naruto parked on the side of the house, both just sat there unable to do anything else. "I..."

"Family. No matter what, they're family." Naruto reminded them. "If this doesn't work out, we always have a back up plan."

"Which is?"

"Sell you on the corner."

"Go to hell." Deidara glared as Naruto broke out laughing, easing the tension that seemed to keep coming back.

"Your looks and body will make us a fortune...we can sell me too, but only to hot people. You can get the ugly ones."

"You are such a bastard." Deidara said, trying not to laugh.

"No cursing now, we're in Mom's house. She'll smack us in the mouth and make us eat those disgusting candy things."

"Gross, I forgot about those." Deidara shuddered, already feeling and tasting the foul revolting candy. Whatever they were, Deidara didn't care to find out. They were nasty and made you sick for days to come, they were the ultimate punishment.

"Come on, no point in wasting time." Naruto said, opening his door and moving to back door on his side, Deidara doing the same to the other side. Once the kids were out, Nibi in Suiren's hands and Isobu in Shee's, both moved to get the dogs out. Moving around the truck, all of them made their way toward the front of the house, barely stepping on the porch before the door was pulled open and their dad came out, looking the same as before. Not even age seemed to have touch the man for a white hair could not be found and both Deidara and Naruto knew that a wrinkle would be nonexistant. Their dad was talking to someone inside and had yet to notice them, but as they watched, their laughing father faced them and froze. "Hi, dad." Naruto said quietly, standing ahead of Deidara and his kids. His dogs already making themselves comfortable on the porch to either side of the steps.

"Naruto? Deidara?" Minato said, taking a few steps forward. "My babies." he said softly before quickly moving forward and pulling Naruto into his arms, holding him tight. "Oh my god, my babies!" he cried, reaching for Deidara. "You're home. My babies are home! Everyone! They're home! My babies are here!" he shouted into the house, laughing as he kissed their faces over and over again. "Naruto, what are you eating? You're as big as your brother. No bigger, Yahiko's not going to be happy about that. Deidara, you look good. Better then ever. Look at you, Karin's going to be mad that you look better then her...don't tell her that I said that. I've missed you boys. Look at you two!" he grinned pulling them close again and kissing their cheeks. "Is that Shee?" Moving between Deidara and Naruto, Minato crouched in front of the Shee and Suiren, the little girl hiding slightly behind Shee. "Who's this?" Minato asked in surprise. Neither Naruto nor Deidara had ever mentioned another child. From her age, she had to have born a little after the family had their falling out. Neither Deidara or Naruto calling or answering phone calls...but then again, Minato and everyone here hadn't bothered doing either. It had killed Minato, wishing to call, even going so far as to call, but never finishing the number. Wishing that they'd call him. That they'd finally come home.

"That's Suiren." Deidara answered, biting his lip as he watched his dad, seeing the hurt cross his father's face for not even knowing of Suiren. "She's my baby girl."

"Hello Suiren, I'm Grandpa Minato." Minato smiled gently at the little girl.

"Hello." Suiren said softly.

"A little shy," Minato laughed, unsure of what to do now, he turned to Shee again. "Last I remember you, you were still in diapers."

"I don't use diapers anymore because I'm a big boy." Shee said, lifting his chin. "Uncle Naru said so."

Whatever Minato would have said went unheard as Deidara and Naruto were pulled into another bone crushing hug and Yahiko was laughing and crying at the same time. "Naruto, you were always jealous of my size. Trying to outdo me? HA! In your dreams! I'll get bigger then you! Just you wait!"

"I think the only way you'll grow is if you get fat." Naruto grinned, pulling free of Yahiko's hug. "God, I want to stay alive."

"Me too." Deidara gasped, unable to break free as Yahiko wrapped both arms around him. "Can't breathe!"

"He's changing colors, Yahiko, let him go." another person said smacking him on the back of the head and pulling Deidara into a hug. "So nice to see you Deidara." Konan smiled as she kissed his cheek and gave Naruto a hug. Yahiko now standing by their father speaking to the kids. "Welcome home you two. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Konan, you're pregnant?" Naruto said instead. "What the fuck!"

"Don't curse idiot." Karin shouted at him, smacking him in the arm as she pulled him into a hug. "Naruto, you were raised better then that." she went on kissing his cheek. "And why haven't you visited me? Or called? Do I not exist anymore? Who gave you that black eye! Did I not say stay out of fights the last time we talked? What am I going to do with you? No one wants to see a busted up punk walking the streets." she continued on as she narrowed her eyes on him. Turning to Deidara she kissed his cheek and pulled him close. "And you? Who do you think you are? Not calling me? Not even bringing a present. Why are there holes in your jeans? And your shirt is faded and old. You...look good...of course I'm still better... I've missed you two." she finished pulling Deidara into another hug

"God, no one can please you." Naruto grumbled, earning a glare from their sister. Only twenty-seven and Karin was, and had always been, slightly scary to everyone.

"Are you married? Do you have kids?" Karin tossed out, wanting to know everything about her baby brothers.

"No and no." Naruto answered her. "Last I knew, you weren't married either."

"But I'm engaged." Karin smirked.

"Someone wants to marry you?" Naruto said, "Poor idiot-"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Karin screeched as she went on to lecture him and speak highly of her fiancee, Suigetsu.

"Damn, okay I'm sorry no need to piss on my cheer-"

"Has the city robbed you of your manners?" someone asked, silencing them all. As one the whole group turned toward the doorway where Nagato and Mei were standing.

"Among other things." Naruto said on the defense. Both he and Deidara were dreading this moment. Facing both their mom and Nagato, at least they didn't have to face their mom yet. Nagato didn't forgive easily and their mom had turned away from them during their last meeting. A fight separating them big time. In the end, Naruto had sided with Deidara and she had been broken hearted. Losing not one, but two children to something she tried so hard to protect them from.

"It's nice to see you two again." Mei said into the thick silence.

"You two. Got the picture the other day of Amaru. She's getting tall." Naruto said, his eyes refusing to look away from Nagato's.

"Where's Kakuzu?" Nagato asked, looking at Deidara, no expression in his eyes.

"Not here." Naruto answered in Deidara's place. "We came without him. Thought you would like to see the kids."

"We shouldn't have waited this long to see them." Nagato answered in kind, a flash of anger appearing and fading quickly.

"It doesn't matter," Minato said quickly, sending Nagato a warning look, "as long as we can see them, I'm fine with it all." turning to look at the children hiding behind Deidara's legs now, he smiled. "You two hungry? We have some pot roast and coffee cake. Best food you will ever have."

"Not if mom made it." Yahiko coughed.

"I made it." Karin glared.  
"Just as bad." Yahiko replied, "How about we go out to eat? It's just us tonight anyway, since Mom's a state over looking some horses over. It'll be like old times."

"We have a ranch to run." Nagato reminded him, his words showing Naruto and Deidara just how much they weren't really wanted.

"Then you can stay here." Yahiko answered with the same smile on his face. "Konan-"

"You know what, this was a mistake." Naruto said, seeing the hurt in Deidara's eyes. If he was a sucker for anything it was Deidara crying. His brother crying always broke his heart and pissed him the fuck off. "We can tell when we're not wanted."

"Naruto-"

Picking Shee up, Naruto snapped his fingers and called his dogs. With a hand on Deidara's shoulder, he lead his brother, who was holding Suiren, back to the truck. Getting the dogs in the back he moved to put Shee in his seat. "Move." he told his dad, angry and hurt beyond reason. He had wanted to come home to his family. But the thought of even one of his brothers hating him, was painful. He knew it hurt Deidara more. He knew Deidara was already blaming himself for everyhing, probably even getting ready to tell Naruto to stay while he left. Not if he could help it. He and Deidara were united and Deidara and the kids would always be his first priority.

"No." Minato said standing between him and the truck. "Yahiko take their bags into the house. Their rooms are waiting for them, they've always been waiting for them. Nagato go get the kids from the game room, so they can eat. Mei, let the dogs back out, they've been locked up too long. They need to stretch and relax. Konan, take Shee and Suiren inside to wash up for dinner. We're going to eat here. Karin set the table. Naruto and Deidara, come with me." with a hold on Naruto's arm, Minato lead his two kids down the dirt path, closer to the horses that they would raise and keep instead of sale. "You see that beauty over there?" Minato asked Naruto, who only nodded but said nothing. "She's the granddaughter of Brown Devil."

"Who?" Deidara frowned, stopping by the fence to watch the beautiful horse grazing with ease.

"That horse that broke Naruto's arm. That you just had to ride because I told you not to. And Naruto being your clone just had to do it to." Minato shook his head, releasing Naruto's arm. "If not for Yahiko being here, you probably would have died, Deidara. Nagato called me and your mom, sobbing his heart out because he thought you were dying."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"To this day, Nagato remembers that day. He remembers seeing you covered in blood and unmoving. Everytime he looked at that horse or this one, he remembers and you know he does because he watches them for hours, unmoving or seeing." Minato went on, sighing softly. "That was the only thing in the world Nagato hated. He hated that horse so much he wouldn't go near it. Made us sell it because of that. He never hated anything more then that horse until now."

"Dad?" Naruto frowned.

"Nagato doesn't mean to lash out." Minato said, "He's angry at himelf though. That horse made him realize how quickly something can disappear and it scared him. It scared him to know that he could lose you two at all. That you could disappear within a snap. Remember how he was after that horse?"

"He was constantly getting after us and watching us." Deidara answered, biting his lip. "Everytime we did something stupid, he was jumping down our throats. Made sure we were always in view."

"Exactly. He was scared for you. When he came back from seeing you two, a few years ago, he locked himself in his room and refused to come out for days. You'd walk by that door and if you listened closely you could hear him crying. He was so angry at himself because he couldn't protect you the way he did when you two were kids. He couldn't save you from that horse, so to speak. And now that you're back, he's going to jump down your throats, going to be that teenager you two hated, but he's only going to do it because he's angry at himself for coming too late, and he loves you two enough to snap at you."

"We're not little kids anymore." Naruto said.

"No, but you're his little brothers." Minato smiled, tossing an arm around both their shoulders and kissing their foreheads. "Now lets go back inside and eat dinner. I'm starving and I'm willing to eat your sister's food because of that."

"Can't we order out?" Naruto pouted, not wanting to try Karin's food. He remembered his mom's, enough said.

"No, son, no. You missed out on a lot of dinners. Time to make up for it." Minato laughed.

Once inside, Minato pushed Naruto and Deidara and told them to wash up. A few minutes later both were as clean as the sink would allow and walking toward the dinning room. Seeing Nagato standing outside, Deidara told Naruto he'd catch up to him and made his way outside. Without thought, he moved to stand behind his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank you." Deidara whispered into his brother's shoulder. "We're not little kids anymore, but you are still our big brother. Nagato, you can't always protect us. You can't always be angry at us or yourself for the choices we made. I wish you could. I wish we were all little kids again and you and Yahiko were babysitting us. Making our choices and doing everything you did to protect us, but we're grown up now. I'm not saying we don't need you, we'll always need you, but you can't beat yourself up for things you can't control anymore now then you could then."

"If you listen to me, I could." Nagato said, turning his head to look at Deidara.

"If we did that, what fun would we have?" Deidara grinned into Nagato's shoulder.

With a chuckle, Nagato turned all the way and pulled Deidara into a hug, kissing his forehead as he did so. "I'm glad you're home. Safe and sound where you belong. If you run off again, I'm going to drag you back. Watching you leave once was enough for me, don't make me lose my little brothers again."

"So you want us to stay?"

"I never wanted you to go. I was pissed the day you said you two were leaving and when you left, I got a horse and didn't come back 'til morning. Cried my eyes out." Nagato admitted.

"You big baby." Deidara teased.

"Only when it comes to my family and their safety." Nagato nodded, keeping his arm around Deidara's waist as he lead him inside to eat.

"If you want to save me, get me out of eating Karin's food." Deidara whispered.

"I can't even get myself out of that." Nagato answered back. "Just drink all the water and eat the salad. That's what I do when she cooks."

"Yum, rabbit food."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"So when is mom coming back?" Naruto asked the next morning as Deidara made breakfast for everyone minus Karin, since she went to go see Suigetsu, who would be introduced at the Uchiha cook out, Nagato, Yahiko, and their families, since both of their brothers and their families lived in two other houses on the Namikaze Ranch and came over mostly for dinner.

"In two days. She planned to visit some old friends and Kakashi called an hour ago and said she pretty much left him all alone in looking over and choosing the horses." Minato chuckled, sipping at his mug of coffee Naruto had handed him. He had to give it to his baby boy, his son could sure make a mean cup of coffee. And Deidara's food was making his mouth water. Who knew that someone in their family could actually cook. Whatever he was doing to the sausage and eggs, he had Minato's full support.

Turning his gaze to Deidara's kids, he smiled in awe at them. Both kids were as beautiful as Deidara, both beyond polite and both seemed to be lonely and in need of children their age. They were too silent, too polite, not that he was saying that was wrong, but those things weren't for children. Children were meant to have fun and enjoy life, not sit properly and act like little adults. He highly suspected that Kakuzu was the cause of this. The way he suspected that bastard was the cause of Naruto's fading black eye and Deidara's wariness. He never hated another human being in his life, but Kakuzu shouldn't even be considered human. He had never seen the man strike Deidara, but he had heard from Yahiko that Naruto was getting the blunt of the attacks, or at least that was what Yahiko believed. Just the thought of Naruto, not even done being a teenager, bruised and bleeding as he tried to defend Deidara hurt. When he had heard this, he had wanted to drive to his kids homes and bring them both back. Yahiko had been the one to try and stop him and said they didn't want to leave. Minato had been pissed, and had tried to go anyway.

But his truck breaking down just outside of Konoha stopped him for sure. He had cried on the side of the road, sobbed like a little boy and he knew why Nagato was crying. Because he couldn't protect and save what he had protected and saved so many times before. He felt like a failure as a father. What kind of man couldn't save his children? What kind of man left his children in a place like that when he had first seen the signs of Deidara's and Naruto's change the first time he saw them in a long while? What kind of man couldn't-

"Here you are dad." Deidara said, placing a plate in front of him along with a platter of jam and butter for his toast. "Shee, Isobu can't be at the breakfast table."

"Okay Mama." Shee nodded, putting the turtle in a bowl with a bit of water that Naruto held out for him, a piece of lettuce floating within.

"Come on bud, let's wash your hands. Don't want your food to taste like Isobu, do you?"

"No, Uncle Naru." Shee shook his head, giggling softly as Naruto pulled him into the air and pretended to throw him at the sink.  
"Mama, may I have some juice?" Suiren asked, as a bowl of oatmeal was put in front of her.

"Of course baby." Deidara nodded, moving to the fridge and grabbing the jug.

As he poured, Minato frowned at his grandkids, Naruto's, Deidara's, and his own breakfast. Both of his grandkids had oatmeal with juice, Naruto had a bowl of fruit cut into small pieces and a glass of some pink smootie like juice, and Deidara had a bagel with cream cheese and tea. "What's going on here?" he asked as the others began eating.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked with confusion.

"Why am I with all this food and you four have hardly anything?" Minato asked. "If there's not enough-"

"There's plenty actually." Deidara cut in with a grin, taking his spot at the table.

"So why aren't you eating it?" if Kakuzu was the cause of this too, he'd go find the man and kill him! How dare that bastard starve his grandkids!

"The kids are allergic to eggs." Deidara explained. "And they don't really like the taste of sausage. Naruto can't eat heavy foods because it doesn't sit well with his stomach, and I like what I'm eating. It's healthy and delicious."

"Since when can't you eat heavy foods?" Minato asked his son, his frown deeping when Naruto looked anywhere but him. "Naruto?"  
"Uhhh," Naruto said softly, poking at the fruit in the bowl. "since I broke my jaw a few years ago."

"What!" Minato shouted in shock. Why wasn't he told before? "How did you break your jaw!"

"An accident." Naruto said quickly, not looking at Deidara, but Minato was. He saw the flash of emotion that ran over his other son's face, before Minato could voice anything, Naruto went on quickly. "I broke my jaw on both sides and fractured my chin bone, or whatever it's called. I had to have my mouth wired shut for about five-six weeks. After that, I just couldn't handle heavy foods anymore. I've tried but nothing stays down. It all comes back up and sometimes it's hard to chew food since I'm so used to just eating stuff like this and drinking protein shakes."

"How did you break your jaw?" Minato asked again, looking at Naruto. He knew and both of them knew he knew it too. It was no accident that hurt his son, it was a fist of a man that was bigger then Naruto. He may have only met Kakuzu a few times, but he remembered the man. He was huge, close to seven feet tall. No matter how well a shape Naruto was in, he'd never be bigger then Kakuzu.

"Dad..." Naruto said, smiling gently at the two kids watching them fearfully.

"When did you break it?" Minato asked instead, deciding prison was looking good to him now. Killing Kakuzu would surely help him get there.

"Two years ago." Deidara answered, "Even now, Naruto can't eat his favorite foods unless he wants them blended into a liquid form of some kind. And he refused to eat a smootie burger."

"It looked disgusting. Anyway, I've tried to chow down on a pizza a few months after my jaw healed but it hurt. A few months later I tried a taco and it all came back up. Months of eating protein shakes, veggies, and fruits kind of made it impossible for me to eat junk and fast foods. I gave up on all of it when it all kept coming back up. Weak stomach and all now." Naruto pouted sadly.

"So you weren't trying to get out of eating Karin's food?" Minato said, trying to see pass the rage. If he ever saw Kakuzu again...that man had it coming. If he broke Naruto's jaw, what did he do to Deidara?

"I still wouldn't eat it even without a once broken jaw." Naruto chuckled, a grin appearing on his face and that's when Minato saw it. His son's mouth opened to a certain point. It was still filled with laughter and amusement, but it wasn't as wide as before, wasn't as carefree. How could he have missed that? "But yeah, that was the major reason for not eating much. Can't eat like I used to...the good old days." Naruto chuckled, looking at Deidara with a hidden joke.

"That was and still is disgusting." Deidara said as he drank some tea, "Dad he ate three pizzas, two hot dogs with everything on them, a mountain of chilli fries, and then two pints of ice cream. I was gagging after the first box disappeared."

"Dad, in my defense I was working in the sun. You know working makes me hungry." Naruto quickly said, turning to him, shocking Minato how easily Naruto seemed to get over his broken jaw or that his brother's lover caused it. Or maybe he only overlooked it for Deidara. Naruto and Deidara had been the closest of all his offspring since they were kids. They were always together, neither could hold a grudge of any kind toward the other or even build one up. There would never be any hate between them.

"I remember you ate your mom's lunch when you were nine and that you ate all of ours because we wouldn't touch it, so I can believe that." Minato said, forcing a chuckle. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Eat breakfast." Yahiko said coming in through the side door and immediatly moving toward the stove. "Man who cooked? This looks great! Hey dad, nephew and niece, brothers-Naruto, why are you eating fruit? Deidara what is that on your plate?"

"Fruits good," Naruto shrugged, forking a small amount into his mouth and chewing gently. From his words, Minato knew Naruto didn't want anyone else to know about his jaw.

"It's food." Deidara said at the same time, nibbling at his own food.

"Huh, whatever." Yahiko shook his head and sat next to Shee. "Hey little man, want to go riding with me?"

"Riding where?" Shee asked in confusion.

"Around." Yahiko answered.

"On what?"

"A horse."

"I've never been on a horse. Is it scary?"

"You've...never...Deidara!" Yahiko gaped in shock.

"Not many horses where we lived." came the instant reply. "I haven't even been on one since we left."

"Me either." Naruto said, making Yahiko's eyes widen.

"Oh god, kill me now. What sins they cast into our home? Someone pinch me-"

"Where's Konan?" Minato asked with a grin.

"She's visting her her mom with Sasori." Yahiko pouted. "Woke up to a note taped to my forehead."

"I thought ranchers get up early?" Naruto chuckled.

"No, just Nagato. He's probably already starting my own chores." Yahiko grinned.

"I'm halfway done with them." came the annoyed reply as Nagato came in through the side door, smacked Yahiko on the back of the head, and moved to make himself a plate before sitting next to Naruto. With a look of confusion at Naruto's plate, he shrugged and bit into his eggs. "These are good. Who cooked?"

"I did." Deidara answered.

"Cook for me any day you want. Come live with me." Yahiko begged. "I love my wife, but she's not all that good in the kitchen. She's kind of like Mom but slightly better."

"You doomed yourself, not my problem." Deidara smirked.

"Cruel, just cruel." Yahiko whined.

"Nagato, where's Mei?" Naruto asked.

"She took Amaru to her morning lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Swimming, dancing, and karate." Nagato answered. "We asked her to pick one she wanted to do and she said she needed to try them all out. That was four years ago. She'll probably be back around in three or so hours."

"Deidara and Naruto haven't been on a horse since they left!" Yahiko said quickly. "And these poor deprived kids haven't even been on one!"

"Well lets fix that then. We can go riding after breakfast, then wash up and head to the Uchiha's for the cook out."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Minato said. "It's Fugaku's birthday today. What time does it start? I need to do some paperwork, of course I can always do it later."

"At two." Nagato reminded him. "I already have Yamato going over it, since I know you'll put it off to way after the last second."

"I get to it..." Minato started only to laugh sheepishly. "Remind me to give that man a raise."

"Already did, any more raises and he's going to be the new owner." Nagato rolled his eyes. "So like I was saying, we'll go riding and then go to the Uchiha's."

"Oh, you guys don't know them, but-" Yahiko started.

"We met Itachi and Sasuke yesterday at the new gas station right almost as you enter town." Naruto said. "They invited us just before we came here."

"What do you think of them?" Minato asked seeing the very faint flush on Naruto's cheeks.

"They're okay. Itachi's pretty cool. So's Sasuke."

"Hmmm." Minato chuckled, seeing the flush grow.

"Is Haku going to be there? Is he even here still?" Deidara asked, trying to save his brother before their other brothers saw his flushed state.

"He should be here. Boy never left." Yahiko said. "Ended up marrying Hidan right after highschool. He's a first grade teacher now and Hidan's coaching highschool football."

"So they did get married." Deidara grinned, pleased with the news. "Any kids?"

"Is Hidan fat or bald?" Naruto asked, smirking at Deidara.

"They have two little boys and a little girl. Haku found out he was expecting about a week after you two left. Koyuki's the oldest at six and a half, followed by Todoroki, who's four, and then little Shin, who's one. Rumor flowing around is that they're expecting again." Yahiko grinned. "And as far as I know, Hidan is neither fat nor bald. Hidan says that Haku forces him to stay in shape. If he doesn't, Hidan said Haku would leave him for someone else in great shape and a nice body. And it would be kind of hard to coach football if he couldn't even see his toes."

"Knew it." Deidara smirked as Naruto pouted. "We should have made a bet."

"I'll bet my dogs." Naruto grinned cheekily.  
"Never mind. They'd starve me." Deidara countered quickly. "Where are they anyway?"

"Let them outside early this morning and haven't seen them since." Naruto shrugged.

"Your beast are outside cooling down." Nagato said, "They've been following me for a few hours now. Gave them some of the food we keep for the dogs and they ate a bag a piece practically. Drank all of the horses water I poured and made me fill it up again."

"I am not cleaning up after them." Naruto said quickly. "I feed them a quarter of a giant bag, cause the vet said they were getting fat. Whatever comes out the other end, you're picking it up."

"That's what we have workers and Yahiko for." Nagato said easily, ignoring Yahiko's glare.

d-b

"I don't know if I can do this." Deidara said, biting his lip. Holding to the back of his legs were both of his kids, each one watching the horses in front of him with fearful eyes. "I don't even think I remember how to get on."

"I think Naruto might break his." Yahiko grinned, shoving his baby brother. "Better lose the fat, bro."

"Hmph, there is no ounces of fat on this body." Naruto said, his dogs sitting outside the fenced area and watching them. "Let me give it a shot. Like riding a bike I'm guessing." not a few minutes later, Naruto was watching the sky.

"Naruto!" Deidara shouted, running to his brother with everyone behind him. "Naruto, can you hear me?"

"I think I'm dead." Naruto said softly, unmoving.

"You got on the wrong side." Minato laughed right along side Yahiko, and when Nagato and Deidara realized he was alright, both quickly followed.

"Still like a bike?" Deidara grinned.

"Hell no, the damn bike doesn't kick me off for getting on it fucking wrong." Naruto said as he slowly sat up, holding a hand to his head. "Damn, I forgot how it feels to fall off a horse. Right up there with falling down the damn stairs."

"What stairs?" Deidara frowned as Nagato, Yahiko, and their dad went quiet.

"Uh, stairs in general." Naruto shrugged, brushing it off and standing up quickly. "Come on times a wasting. I'm going to ride this horse-"

"Naruto-"  
"Come on." Naruto went on, reaching for the horse. Once on the left side, he lifted his leg over and grinned down at them. "Like riding a bike." he said again before lightly tapping the sides of the horse and taking off in a walk, soon after both were galloping away.

"I guess it's our turn then." Minato said after a while. Turning to Shee and Suiren, he grinned, "You two ready?"

"I'm scared." Suiren whispered looking at the horse closest to them. "What if I fall off?"

"You'll be riding with me, I'm a pro." Yahiko said, jumping on another horse. "Dei, hand me up Sui, we're going riding."

"Mama?" Suiren said fearfully, as Deidara did as told.

"It'll be fine baby, If Uncle Yahiko does anything dangerous, Nibi will tear him to pieces." Deidara promised her, as he handed his daugther up.

"Okay, Mama." Suiren nodded, sitting stiffly on Yahiko's lap.  
"Relax angel, Uncle's got you. I've heard stories about Nibi, and I'm not about to be her next victim." Yahiko chuckled as he got the horse moving.

"I'll take my grandson then." Minato grinned, reaching down from the horse he sat on.

"Can Isobu come?" Shee asked with his ever faitful turtle in his hands.

"Of course, it wouldn't be the same without him." Minato answered as Shee got comfortable in his lap, his eyes wide, gasping slightly when the horse began to walk.

"Your turn." Nagato said, pulling the last two remaining horses closer. "You were a daredevil back in the day."

"Yeah, I grew up though."

"Time to find the kid in you." Nagato remarked as he hopped on the horse and took off.

"I guess it is." Deidara whispered as he cautiously moved to the horse that his dad had called the Brown Devil's granddaughter. Of all the horses... "Please tell me you aren't like your daddy?" he said with a laugh. Getting a neigh in return, Deidara jumped onto the horse's back, and it was as if his past came flying to the present. With a laugh he was off, flying through the wind like a bird. Free from the world, from pain, from life.

In that moment, he was a kid.

"Race you!" Naruto shouted, breaking him from his thoughts.

"You're on!" was his instant reply. With a laugh, both were off again, enjoying life without a care in the world. Speeding like crazies and ignoring Nagato's angry demands to be careful. Not long after, both slowed the horses down to ride with the rest of the family. Seeing the smile on both of his kids, Deidara knew that they were finally home.

d-b

Hours later, after showering and dressing, the whole family, minus their mother who was still gone and Karin who left early to go meet up with her fiancee, were piling up in two trucks to head toward the Uchiha Ranch. With help from Yahiko and Nagato, Naruto got the camper off his truck and the trailor put away. With a snap of his fingers, the dogs were in the bed.

"Come kids, we're going out to eat." Naruto grinned as Suiren climbed into her seat, Nibi on her laps. "You sure Nibi can't stay here?"

"She missed me all day." Suiren assured him seriously, the cat purring in her arms even as she glared at Naruto.

"Shee, you all buckled up?"

"Yes Uncle Naru. Isobu will get to eat too, right?"

"I'm sure he will. He'll be in paradise." Yahiko called out, as he walked by, getting into the driver seat of his own truck, Konan sitting in the front with their daughter and in the back were Nagato, Mei, and Sasori. "Meet you guys there."

"I'll drive Naruto, you get on the otherside." Minato said hoping in to the driver's seat before Naruto could stop him.

"It's my truck!" Naruto whined.  
"Yes, and it's a nice one. Want to check and see if I like it enough to buy one."

"But-"

"Hop in or you walk." Minato grinned as Deidara moved to the middle, laughing. Once on the move, Minato nodded, "Yep, might end up buying one. Moves like a beaut and carries a ton."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

"She holds your dogs and you perfectly." Minato winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"This can't be the old man's ranch?" Naruto said in shock as the Uchiha Ranch came into view. It was gorgeous. Grass as far as the eye can see, trees lining the fence beautifully, horses grazing in the background. It was like a paradise resort and they had yet to see the house. "Where's the weeds? The broken tractors? The rotting fences?"

"Gone as soon as Fugaku bought the place." Minato said, driving passed the entrance that had roses to either side. The driveway was gravel and lining it were elegant looking lampost. Something that no man would ever pick out. "He had everything removed from the property and rebuilt everything from the ground up. Had the layout changed completely. His wife, Mikoto, your mother's long lost sister from the way those two get along, is the influence of why it looks like this."

"I love her taste. Why don't you do something like this on the ranch?" Deidara asked loving the view.

"And change what generations of Namikaze's have built? Nonsense." Minato gasped. "We Namikaze's build off what we have, not destroy and replace."

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard this speech many times as kids." Naruto waved him off, opening the door when his dad parked. With a snap of his fingers his dogs were sitting beside him, waiting for their next order. With Suiren in his arms, Shee walking beside Deidara, the family followed the older man and made their way around the beautiful house, looking as if it came straight from the past. So out of place in Konoha, but looking so perfect on this ranch.

Rounding the corner to the house, both Deidara and Naruto nodded in apporval as the back yard carried the same theme as the front. People were already spilling all over the place, kids were running around and playing with a few dogs. Teenagers were relaxing by the giant pool off to the right, flirting away.

"Want to play with the children, Suiren?" Naruto asked his niece as she shly hid her face in his neck. Getting a negative shake of her head, he chuckled. "It'll be fun. You and Shee can make friends here."

"No." Suiren said softly, clinging to him. "They might be mean."

"Nonsense, these kids are as nice as they come." Minato said, taking her from Naruto's arms. "Come on, let's see...oh theres Amaru, you like your cousin right?" getting a small yes, Minato took Shee's hand and lead the children off to their cousin, talking all the way. With a snap of his fingers, Naruto sent his dogs with them. All three loved kids, so he knew none would ever attack any of the kids gathering around them.

"Think he'll take us to a group if we don't move from this spot?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"It'll be like first grade all over again." Deidara shuddered, looking around for anyone he knew from his past. So far no one was making an impression. "I wonder if Haku is here?"

"As if I'd miss a Uchiha cook-out." someone said from behind them. Turning quickly Deidara let out a happy laugh as both he and Haku launched themselves at eachother. Their reunion paused converstations as everyone looked their way in confusion. "Deidara!" was all the majority needed to hear before they realized who Haku was greeting and who was standing by Deidara. Soon after, groups of people began making their way toward them, grins spread across their faces. "Back off, Deidara's mine." Haku said quickly before dragging Deidara off to who knows where and leaving Naruto within the group.

"Naruto, it's a pleasure to see you." someone said, who Naruto didn't even remember.

"You too-" was all he got to say before someone was pulling him into a hug. And on it went, people greeting him and saying how much they missed him. Some he remembered after hearing their names, others he reminded himself to ask his brothers to help him remember.

"People, stop mauling our guest," came the voice of his rescuer, or Sasuke. "Come on Naruto, I'll show you around." the raven grinned, taking his hand and pulling him from the crowd. Once free of everyone, Sasuke showed no signs of letting go and Naruto had no problems with it. "So how do you like the place?"

"It's gorgeous." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with a grin in place.

"Hmmm." Sasuke said, a slight flush on his cheeks. "Let me show you around, I promise to protect you from the pack of people."

"Well then, by all means lead on."

d-b

"I can't believe you're back. I mean Shikamaru said so. He said that Kiba ran into you guys at the gas station of all places." Haku said, as both sat on a bench surrounded by rose bushes. "And I heard you had kids. Two to be exact."

"Yeah," Deidara nodded, grinning at his best friend, "Shee and Suiren. And I heard you married Hidan and have three, possibly four kids."

"Wow, news travels fast." Haku laughed, moving a lock of hair back. "But we're not sure about the fourth yet. I mean, it's a high possibility, and a hopeful one, but we'll find out next week when I go visit the doctor. You're not mad I married Hidan are you?"

"Haku, I liked Hidan in high school, but I soon got over it." Deidara assured his friend. Both of them so comfortable with eachother that it was like they spent no years apart. "Besides, it was quick to get over when I caught something I shouldn't have."

"Which was?"

"Next time you decide to be bent over a desk, lock the door. Last thing I remembered from school." Deidara grinned as Haku started laughing. "By the way, Hidan does have a great ass, well he did then. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"His ass is still great," Haku laughed, a slight blush on his face. "He's probably out there already with the kids. The second I heard you were here, and possibly would be here at the cook out, I had him speeding here, or tried to get him to speed. He told me no and went the limit anyway, but the second he parked, I hoped out of the car and came running to see if it was true. And here you are. I've missed you Deidara." Haku went on, pullling him into another hug. "It sucked without my best friend here. I wished I had your number or something. I've missed our talks to three o'clock in the morning and our parents grounding us from the phones for being on them so much. Or when we used to go to the mall, a few towns over, and check out guys and buy clothing that we were then forced to take back by our dads."

"Or when we'd sneak out to ride horses and go to the lake to meet up with Hidan and a few others."

"Or laughing at the lower classmen that wanted to be us." Haku went on, causing both to laugh. "Did you know that Ino even tried to take your place as the blonde bombshell? She even began styling her hair like yours and still does, except she puts hers in a full pony tail now."

"She used to drive me nuts." Deidara scowled, "Always wearing what I wore the day before, or tried to. Acting like I did, it was so annoying."

"She's gotten better, sort of." Haku said, "She's been engaged, almost engaged, married twice, and divorced just as much. Now she looks to be on her next engagement and third marriage and she says third times a charm. I actually agree with her too, well at least for this guy anyway."

"What? But's she's only a year younger then us! That's..."

"Amazing, I know." Haku nodded, getting that gleam in his eyes that told Deidara he was more then willing to gossip all day. And they had a lot to catch up on too. Seven years does make for more entertainment. "Okay, so her first engagment was to Kankuro, you know the guy with all the tattoos all over his face and Gaara's older brother? Anyway, she was only ninteen, when they announced it, but then they broke it off and he moved away. Gaara says he's off inking other people's faces and getting paid big bucks."

"Kankuro was kind of hot. He had the whole bad boy image thing going." Deidara conceded.

"I know, but he just wouldn't have worked. Gaara says that he has four kids all around the ages of two and three with four different women." Haku said as both their eyes widen at that. "He's a good dad to all of them, but he only really sees one of his kids. The other three live too far away for him to see everyday like he does the one that lives close to him. And Gaara says that Kankuro still hasn't learned because there are two more people claiming he's the dad of their unborn children."

"No!" Deidara gaped in shock. "Hasn't he heard of protection?"

"I'm guessing his keep breaking." Haku grinned. "Now back to Ino, she's more interesting. Okay so after Kankuro, she became engaged to Shino, that quiet guy that hung out with Kankuro and their three stooges, can't remember their names." Haku explained at the confusion in Deidara's eyes. "So they get a quicky wedding, didn't even last a month before they called it quits."

"Why?"

"Because, the rumor is that he found her in bed with soon-to-be husband number two." Haku said.  
"What happened to Shino?"

"Well after the divorce, he was single for a while but met this girl named Sakura, who was visiting family here. When she left a week later, he followed her. From what I hear from his dad, they got married a few months afterwards and even have two kids now."

"So who was husband number two?" Deidara asked, wanting to get back to Ino.

"Okay, but before husband number two came her almost engagment." Haku said and went on to explain. "She ends up in bed with number two, but they didn't get together yet. Instead, she some how actually ends up with Kiba."

"What!" Deidara gasped in shock. "Kiba?"

"Yeah, I know." Haku nodded to show he felt the same. "They were together for a few months and then the rumor went around saying that he was spotted buying a ring, not sure if it's true or not. Ino was bragging about it to everyone though, Kiba said a ring never crossed his mind, but that didn't matter. Because next thing you know, Shikamaru's with Kiba and Ino is no longer in their picture."

"How did those two get together? Shikamaru was like a genius and Kiba is...well Kiba."

"I know, but Shikamaru apparently had a crush on Kiba since highschool, before he filled out his senior year, mind you. When he heard that Kiba was going to marry Ino, he got it into gear and whatever happened, they won't say. All Kiba says is that they're together and Shikamaru just shrugs that rumor away." Haku pouted at being denied gossip.

"So then Ino went to number two right?" Deidara asked, getting back to his high school annoyance.

"Yep, caught us all by surprise. His name was Sai and he wasn't from around here. Ino apparently found him a few states over when she went to visit a friend, during the time she was married to Shino. Comes back married to him, after going to see him again and things were great for a while. Then she divorced him because he said he wasn't ready for kids and didn't think he'd ever be."

"Oh my."

"I know, Ino was devistated. She really liked the guy too. He was her first ever real love and they were together for two years. She was even likeable by then. So once he was gone, Ino moved back into her parents home and decided to try out collage again, since her life wasn't working for her."

"Didn't she want to be a model too?" Deidara asked with a lifted brow.

"Yeah, but she couldn't find anyone to sponser her or whatever. She didn't have the body they wanted apparently either. Which is weird because Ino was obsessed about her body and went through great lenghts to keep her weight down, but they wanted her to lose a few more. Then they wanted her to get a breast reduction because hers were too big. And to top it off, they said her hips were too wide. And while that's all going on, she's getting married and divorced, getting engaged and breaking it off. It just wasn't meant to be for her. Not like you, anyway." Haku said with a grin. "I saw your first picture. You were modeling a blue swim suit on the beach!"

"It was beautiful." Deidara nodded, remembering that day. It was a few days after he met Kakuzu. The man had stolen his breath away and while he was being photographed, Kakuzu had stood in the back, watching him. The picture had made him seem shy and bashful, in truth it wasn't an act. Not a few days later, Kakuzu had taken him to dinner and the rest was history. For a few months he had been someone, and then he was Kakuzu's lover and future mother of his kids. "So enough about me, tell me more about Ino, I'm boring."

"Boring? Deidara, you were on a cat walk, showing clothes of the most famous designers! I mean, hello, you showed clothes for the top five designers within months of leaving here! You were in magazines that everyone was buying! I bet it was amazing! Going where you once dreamed of being-"

"It was great." Deidara agreed, biting his lip.

"Deidara?"

"So who is Ino marrying and how did she meet him?"

"Dei...Okay this guy she met in one of her classes a few months ago, about six months I think. His name is Choji and he is an aspiring chef. They seem happy together and Choji does want kids, which has Ino seeing stars. Not to mention that he treats her like a diamond." Haku said, watching Deidara's expression as his bestfriend looked off into the distance. "Deidara are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It wasn't what I thought it would be." Deidara said softly, his face expressionless "For a few months it was. It was perfect, but...I wasn't cut out for it I guess."

"Deidara, you can tell me. I'm your best friend...right?"

"You will always be my best friend." Deidara smiled, holding Haku's hand within his own. Taking a breath, Deidara said, "My agent...Kakuzu...Well, it was all over the place, magazines, newspapers, t.v., everywhere, but we ended up together. We never got married, even though we both wore rings...He didn't want to get married. He said it was just something the law required so that you would pay to get married. He said marriage shouldn't be defined by weddings and wasting money on things that had little meaning. That so long as we felt married, we were." shaking his head, Deidara went on, "Well, I ended up pregnant not long after we got together. I was so happy. I mean I found the perfect guy. He was sweet and generous. He took care of Naruto and myself. Loved us and made sure we had everything we needed. He fooled us both." Taking a breath, Deidara tried to stop the sob that somewhat broke through.

"Deidara, if it's too hard, we can always talk about this later." Haku said soothingly as he pulled Deidara into his arms once the blonde started tearing up. "You don't have to-"

"I want to. I need to tell you. I know you'll be the only person I could tell and not worry about being judged." Deidara whispered as he let Haku hug him. "As I got closer to my due date, Kakuzu began to cut ties to my family, to everyone here. I didn't really pay attention at first, I was so excited about the baby that both me and Naruto were blindsided. Kakuzu began acting different and it wasn't until Shee was born that I realized what a monster he was. He said I was getting fat."

"You just had a baby!" Haku said in shock.  
"Yes, but I wanted to please him. So I started working out. Naruto was even going to school but then he dropped out for good when Kakuzu kicked him out of our home. He said Naruto was stealing from him. Said that my baby brother was taking from his wallet and stole his credit cards. I didn't believe him. I told him Naruto wouldn't have done it. Naruto was at school when he was being accused. Kakuzu painted this pretty picture and after awhile I began to doubt myself. When Naruto came home, he found his things in bags by the front door. He was shocked and all I could do was yell and ask why he would do that to me, to Kakuzu. I was crying and he tried to figure out what I was talking about. I told him I wanted him to leave, that I couldn't trust him anymore. Kakuzu escorted him out. I didn't see him for a few weeks. I thought he went home, but I wasn't really sure. I never called, by then I wasn't really talking to them and I don't remember why. I'm sure Kakuzu had something to do with it though.

"It was five weeks later that I saw Naruto. He was sitting on the bench in the park. I was walking outside with Shee for fresh air. He didn't see me right away. He was thin. I remember thinking he looked like a skeleton. He was already thin back then, but...He was eating a sandwich...just stuffing it in his mouth like he was starving. His hair was a mess and falling into his eyes. His clothes was rumpled and dirty, and his shoes were worn out. He told me later that his stuff got stolen and that he'd been sleeping in the park. I don't know how long I was watching him, or how, but he lifted his head and looked at me. He didn't really recognize me at first. Then it hit him. In a blink he was grinning and calling my name. Standing up and running to me. He gave me a hug and asked how I was doing. He asked how Shee was and if I needed anything. He acted like nothing was wrong." Deidara cried into Haku's shoulder, never once noticing the shadow pausing on their way toward them.

"I was a bastard to him, I kicked him out to the streets, and he was treating me as if we planned to meet up. As if he wasn't begging on the streets for money, or hiding from thugs trying to hurt him. I took him home with me, told him to take a bath and gave him Kakuzu's old clothes to wear. He fell asleep on the guest bed and Kakuzu and I had it out that night. He wanted Naruto gone, made me feel like I was betraying him. I told him Naruto wouldn't steal from him. That my brother wasn't going to live on the streets. I threatened to leave him and he relented. Said he was sorry and begged me to stay. He let Naruto stay for a little while. Then out of no where, Naruto said he was getting his own apartment. I was stunned, but Naruto said it would be okay and that he'd visit me every day. He kept his promise. Was there so often, I told him to move back in. He'd always tell me no and he wouldn't say why. I found out a year later." at this Deidara tried hard to hold back his sobs.

"Deidara, please if it hurts-" Haku tried again, trying not to cry as he comforted his best friend. Lifting his gaze, he found himself looking at Yahiko. Deidara's oldest brother showed no signs of moving closer. Showed no signs of letting Deidara know he was there. Waiting to see what Deidara would say.

"Naruto wouldn't come back, he wouldn't leave either. He was afraid of Kakuzu, not for himself, but for us. Afraid of what he'd do to me and the kids. Kakuzu would torment him, emotionally break him down. Made him feel stupid and useless. He pushed him so badly, but he never struck him not then. A year before Suiren was born, the abuse started on both of us. Naruto would put himself in the way of Kakuzu's fist. He'd say things to make sure Kakuzu always turned on him instead of me. Naruto always stood between us. I was supposed to look out for him and instead he was protecting me. He broke his arm." Deidara said as he remembered the day. Kakuzu had just grabbed Naruto, pulled his arm forward and snapped it with his fist. "I remember Naruto screaming, tears were running down his face and I told Kakuzu I was calling the police. That he was going to prison. I don't remember what he said, how he said it, but none of that happened. As far as the doctors know, Naruto broke his arm when he fell wrong. More then half of Naruto's teeth are fake. Did you know that? He lost all of his original teeth, save for three, because of my bastard of a 'husband'."

Stunned, Haku could only sit as stiff as a board, watching as Yahiko lost all color in his face.

"He would hit me too, he cracked my kneecap and broke three of my own fingers and yet I stayed with him. I made up a story and I kept to it. Naruto tried to get me to leave, but I couldn't and I don't remember why. He never hit the kids, I wouldn't let him. He'd use his fist on me or Naruto. Naruto got three dogs, Kyuubi, Kurama, and Kitsune. He gave me Kyuubi since he was the biggest puppy. He was meant to protect us but the first day we had him there, Kakuzu came home and broke into hives. We gave Kyuubi back to Naruto. All this shit I put Naruto through...my brother didn't even finish school, didn't get his GED until he was in his twenties. He worked odd jobs, things that I never heard of sometimes and every pay check, he'd bring me and the kids things. He'd buy us stuff to replace what Kakuzu threw away every time he got paid. When Suiren was born, no one outside of Naruto and Kakuzu knew. My dad was shocked to see I had another baby. They would have known, I would have told them, but they stopped talking to me after...after Nagato and Yahiko came to visit us. They found Kakuzu on top of Naruto. My baby brother hadn't even done anything. He had just come by to see if we needed anything and Kakuzu blew up. Started shouting and swearing and then out of no where, Yahiko was tackling him off of Naruto and Nagato was trying to get us to go. But I couldn't. I felt so ashamed about everything. I told Naruto to go but he wouldn't leave."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. He was a manipulative bastard and he knew what words and actions would keep you with him." Haku told him, running a hand through his blonde's hair, watching as tears ran down Yahiko's face.

"They left. Came back home and left us. I don't blame them. I wanted to come with them but I couldn't. I couldn't do it. After they left, it got worse. Everything was bad. I wanted to die. I just wanted it all to stop. I almost tried too, I almost did it, but then I saw Shee. He was so little and he was just watching me as I held a bottle of pills in my hands. I tried leaving again, but he always stopped me. Made me feel like everything was my fault. That he beat Naruto because of me."

"Deidara-"

"Naruto was always bruised. He always had a black eye. Always had something broken. He tried to get me to leave, but I wouldn't listen to him either. He stayed because of me so it was my fault! It was my fault that he grew up too fast. It was my fault that he was in and out of the hospital. It was my fault that Kakuzu broke his jaw!" Deidara sobbed into Haku's neck.

"Wh-what?" Yahiko said faintly.

Deidara, not realizing who spoke, answered anyway between his tears, clutching tightly to Haku. He wanted someone to hate him. Wanted someone to not feel sorry for him and tell him it was his fault. Wanted someone to condem him like he did Naruto. "Kakuzu grabbed the bar, pulled it right off the railing. Naruto was pissed. He came in after Kakuzu had slapped me to the floor. Naruto grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. They were rolling around and then Kakuzu threw him through the door. Naruto landed on the steps, he hit the back of his head hard and he couldn't really see what was happening anymore. It happened so fast. Kakuzu pulled the bar off and then he swung down. He broke Naruto's jaw!" Deidara sobbed getting harder to understand. "He cracked it right open and smashed it to pieces! The doctors said it was the same amount of force a car accident would have caused. For days, Naruto had almost nonstop surgery. His jaw was like a puzzle that they had to put together! He was in the hospital for a month and then for six weeks after, he wore a brace! Even now he can't eat right. The foods he used to love, he can't have them. They hurt to chew and if he dose get it down, it comes back up! It's all my fault! I did it to him! I hurt my baby brother!"

"Deidara..." Yahiko whispered, moving toward them. Pulling the blonde from Haku, Yahiko held Deidara's in his laps and cried with his brother. When Haku made no move to leave, Yahiko pulled the raven close, all of them crying. After a while, as Deidara's sobs quieted down, Yahiko asked, "What made you leave then? What made you come home?"

"Naruto." Deidara whispered into Yahiko's chest. "Naruto made me leave. I couldn't leave toward the end. I was going to, I swear. When he broke Naruto's jaw, I was. I tried. I stopped listening to him, I was packing our things too. I told him we were leaving him and we weren't coming back. He knew it too. Knew we were done, but he didn't want to lose. Didn't want the world to see he was anything but perfect. I wasn't going to pretend anymore for the world...he threatened to kill me."

"What!" Yahiko shouted in shock.

"Threatened to kill the kids. Said he was going to make me watch. Said he was going to kill us all if we left. For two years I kept silent, afraid he'd do just that. He was rougher with the kids. Cruel, evil, dangerous, a monster. I couldn't lose my babies! Yahiko, I couldn't lose them!"

"I know baby, I know."

"Naruto found out a few days ago. Shee told him. Naruto made us leave and didn't give me a chance to fight him. I can't go back, Yahiko, don't make us leave. I can't go back because then I won't be able to leave anymore. Naruto won't be able to save us this time."

"You'll never leave again." Yahiko vowed. "You and your kids will never leave Konoha ever again. I won't let you." And if that bastard came looking for Deidara and the kids, Yahiko would repay him kindly for everything he did to Naruto, Deidara, and the kids.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto laughing with Sasuke at one of the tables fartherest from the crowd. All last night, Sasuke had went on and on about Naruto, describing him in great detail to their parents. Their mother had ate it all up, loving that one of her sons was finally showing real interest in an actual relationship. Their father had only said he wanted to meet Naruto before things progressed too far.

From the look on Sasuke's face now, Itachi knew his brother was enjoying Naruto's attention all to himself. And from the way his little brother kept finding reasons to touch the Namikaze, he also knew it was a matter of time before the two were going to be considered an item.

"Don't they look beautiful?"

"What?" Itachi blinked, turning to his right and spotting his mother, hands clasped in front of her face and a happy glow all around her.

"Sasuke and Naruto." She went on, never looking away from the two. "They look so perfect together. A dashing couple. Oh I should start looking into flowers and venues."

"Ven.. what?" Itachi frowned in confusion, not really understanding what the heck his mother was talking about.

"I knew Kushina had two other children," his mother went on, weaving her arm through his, "but I didn't realize they were this lovely. Naruto is just so handsome. Very masculin and ruggedly good looking. I can just imagine Sasuke's children now."

"Mother, isn't it a little soon to be planning for grandkids?" Itachi chuckled. Although Sasuke had said so himself that he wanted Naruto and thought that this Namikaze would be the perfect daddy to his future kids. "And doesn't Father have to meet him first and give his approval?" Of course that wasn't happening yet since Sasuke kept chasing everyone away.

"Of course not. I've never seen Sasuke so happy before. Look at him blushing." Mikoto giggled, both watching Sasuke turn away from Naruto, a grin on his flushed face. In turn, Naruto wrapped an arm playfully around his waist, trying to pull him close, making Sasuke laugh in the process. "Your father knows the Namikazes and how they are. Even without meeting Naruto, he should already know that this boy is perfect for our baby."

"Just because he carries the Namikaze name doesn't mean Naruto's like the rest of them. Mother, he was gone for seven years if my facts are correct. He had a black eye!"

"Yes but he was raised in their home." Mikoto argued. "Seven years or a hundred, no one forgets the values they were raised by. And that black eye could be explained away by anything."

"I beg to differ." Itachi said.

Narrowing her eyes, his mother huffed and changed the subject. "Deidara is very beautiful."

"I've noticed." Itachi said warily, just watching the woman that gave him life. "Is there a reason you're mentioning it though?"

"Just stating facts." Mikoto shrugged innocently.  
"Mother, you aren't going to try match making are you?" Itachi asked. Sure Deidara was beautiful, and yes, Itachi couldn't stop thinking about him. And there was a possiblity that Deidara had been the star of his dream last night... and he just lost his train of thought.

"If I was, what would you do?" his mother demanded.

"Mother, I barely know him." Itachi said. "Not to mention he has children."

"So what? A lot of families already start with children from one party already present."

"I'm not saying it's bad that he has children. It wouldn't matter to me. I mean it doesn't matter to me." Itachi said, trying to voice his thoughts. "But if he has children, there's a chance that he has a husband or a lover who would be highly offended if I courted Deidara."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" She asked, brow lifted in a way that only she could do. "As I've remembered you have swayed the views of a few of your ex lovers from time to time."

"Yes, but children weren't involved." Itachi stressed, a slight flush forming on his face. This wasn't a converstation he wanted to have with his mother. It was true that he had stolen a few of his ex lovers from other people. He was young and naive back then, wanting to prove himself to the world. He was an ass, he'd admit to that, but none of his past lovers had kids to worry about. He wasn't tearing families apart.

"From what I've gotten out of Minato," Mikoto said, "Deidara isn't with the father of his children. And that he's actually going to be moving back home and settle here."

Nodding, Itachi kept his face completely neutral. He would not give his mother ammunition against him. If he did court Deidara he wanted it on his terms, not his mother pushing both of them together. He wasn't sure if he was ready for kids, or a spouse. He was too used to his bachelor ways to give them up all so quickly.

Yes he thought Deidara was beautiful but relationships weren't based on looks alone. It took time to fall in love with someone. Sasuke may have believed in love at first sight, but Itachi believed to claim that love you had to work for it. Sure he'd like to get to know Deidara but he didn't want to push a relationship so quickly. An attraction from both sides was good and dandy, but both needed time before they even went that far ahead.

"You're impossible." his mother huffed, "Listen here, Itachi Uchiha. It only happens once in a lifetime. And when or if you're lucky enough for it to happen to you, you best hold on tightly and never let go." With that, his mother stalked off, leaving him completely baffled.

d-b

"How are you feeling?" Minato asked Deidara the next morning, bringing his son a cup of tea.

"I'm fine." Deidara answered softly as he let his dad pull the comforter down. His head hurt like crazy. All that crying he did at the Uchiha cook-out had done a number on him. He had left almost as soon as he arrived, unable to face anyone. Yahiko had taken him home and their dad and his kids had tugged along. Neither Shee or Shion had wanted to stay with him there and his dad had been worried about him.

He wasn't sure when the others left the cook-out. He knew that Naruto had finally arrived at ten, an unknown truck dropping him off along with his dogs. His baby brother had come to check on him and Deidara had pretended to be asleep.

"You look a little pale." Minato frowned, running a warm hand over Deidara's forhead, pushing his hair back. "I think you might be running a fever. I'm going to call Tsunade."

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep." Deidara forced a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be good as new in a few hours. Promise." Deidara said when Minato didn't look as if he believed him. Had Pain told him what Deidara said? Is that why his dad was watching him with those heartbreaking eyes?

"Okay, but if you need me..." Minato finally said.

"I'll call you." Deidara said, closing his eyes briefly when his dad kissed his forehead.

"Okay." Minato nodded and after another hesitation, left the room.

It was only ten minutes later that Naruto entered the room and layed behind him on the bed. Twenty minutes passed before he decided to speak. "Why did you tell Yahiko?"

"I didn't mean too." Deidara said.

"He's blaming himself." Naruto said softly. "He came into my room early this morning. Scared me to death because he was crying. He pulled me to him and told me he was so sorry. That he should have been there. I didn't know what he was talking about."

"I think he might have told dad." Deidara answered.

"No, I don't think so. Dad seems worried about you. I think because you left the cook-out yesterday. I don't think Yahiko plans to tell anyone, at least not yet." Naruto said, not looking toward Deidara when the older Namikaze rolled onto his back.

"What do you want to do?" Deidara asked.

"Forget." Naruto whispered, turning to look at him. "I want to forget and pretend nothing is wrong."

Forget and pretend... Could they do that? Could they start over here? Start from where they left off? Could they go back to being carefree? Being young and innocent? Where their biggest worry was what they'd wear or where they'd hang out?

"Do you ever just want to cry?" Deidara asked Naruto. "Yesterday I started to cry. I cried all over Yahiko and Haku. I couldn't stop crying."

"Do you feel better?" Naruto asked.

"No." Deidara answered. "I'm still afraid. I'm still so scared of what's going to happen. I'm afraid of what Kakuzu's going to do now and I'm scared that I'm going to wake up and find nothing has changed. I'm scared I'm going to see you back in the hospital, fighting for your life and I can't even do anything for you."

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said, turning on his side, forcing Deidara to meet his gaze. "Just worry about you."

"If it wasn't for me-"

"Don't. Just don't." Naruto said sitting up quickly. "Don't worry about me. Don't think about me. You have your kids to worry about and to think about now. I'm going to take the dogs for a walk. If I was you, I'd get up because your kids are starting to worry."

"Do you hear him?" Deidara said before Naruto could open the door. "All last night I just kept hearing him. Everything he said and did was on a cycle that wouldn't stop."

"I hear him." Naruto nodded, taking a breath. "Everything he said to me, did to me. I hear him but I won't listen. I ignore it because I don't care about what he said to me or what he did to me. I'm not who he said I was. I'm not a loser or an idiot. I'm not trash. I'm worth something and I know I can be somebody. I'm not stupid."

"Naruto..."

"To put it out of your head would be wrong, so I'm not going to ask you to do what I'm doing. I want you to do what would help you best. I know what I'm doing is going to backfire on me someday." Naruto said, resting his head against the door. "That holding this all back is going to drive me into a deeper hole, but it's the only thing keeping me going now. I'm going to keep pushing it away and believing everythings okay because someday I'm going to believe myself. Someday I'm going to believe that I'm none of the things he told me."

"What if you talked-"

"No." Naruto stopped him again, looking over his shoulder. "Not for me. I won't have anyone else in the same place I am. Suffering for something that didn't happen to them. I can't do that to anyone. It might have worked for you, Deidara. But it's not going to work for me."

"Naruto you can't just ignore this."

"I am and I will for as long as I can. I don't care about me." Naruto said looking at him, letting Deidara see the coldness and anger in his eyes. "I care about you and the kids. So long as I'm alive, I'm going to take care of you three. I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure you three get a better life." before Deidara could say more, Naruto was gone.

d-b

"I'm so glad to be home." Kushina grinned happily as the truck turned onto the path that would lead her home. Already seeing the acres that belonged to her made her feel good. She missed this. Sure she loved traveling across states, looking at horses, and meeting up with old friends, but she loved being home more. "And we're a day early."

"No thanks to you." Kakashi grumbled as he drove on.

"Kakashi, there's a reason we keep you around." Kushina grinned.

"Yes, to do what you don't want to do." Kakashi answered. "All you do is go meet up with people and I get stuck with all the work. I'm like your version of Yamato."

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound good." Kushina said in surprise. "Is something wrong in paradise?"

"There is no paradise. Yamato and I _aren't_ a couple." Kakashi said quickly.

"Kakashi you love the man, why don't you ask him out already?"

"And get my heart broken all over again? No thank you." Kakashi said referring to his past love, Iruka. Back in the day when Kakashi was on the verge of being twenty, he and his highschool sweetheart, Iruka, had been each others everything. They had been the perfect couple. Two days before Kakashi would have popped the question, Iruka had ended their relationship, saying that he wanted to study abroad and didn't wish to try the long distance relationship. Kakashi had been devistated, losing weight and refusing to get out of bed.

It was Yamato, best friend to both Iruka and Kakashi, that had literally kicked him in the ass to get him moving again. And after nine years of being kicked in the ass by the same man, Kakashi had fallen in love with Yamato. Of course Kakashi refused to even try to push for a relationship, instead getting jealous over other men and women hitting on Yamato, and chasing them away.

Kushina knew that Yamato felt the same way about Kakashi, had felt the same way long before Kakashi ever looked at him that way, but decided to let the man make a fool of himself over and over again until he decided the amusement he was having over Kakashi's expense was no longer amusing.

Kushina knew that neither Kakashi or Yamato had much contact with Iruka now. The last she heard was that Iruka was now teaching in the country he left Kakashi for. That was four years ago. She knew the chances of Iruka coming back were slim and that Yamato wasn't worried if he did come back. Yamato had told her that he loved Kakashi enough to let the man choose who he wanted to be with. That he wasn't going to stop Kakashi from going to Iruka if that's what he wanted. Yamato said that his heart would be broken, but that he'd survive. He had also said that if any of this was to happen, he'd leave soon after. 'No point in throwing salt in open wounds' was what he had told her.

Kushina only hoped that if Iruka ever made a return, he wouldn't be set on getting with Kakashi again. She hoped that Iruka would see them as friends and encourage his pursuit of Yamato. Because if he didn't, Kushina knew that Kakashi would be completely confused. That his chances of getting back with Iruka and getting with Yamato finally would be the same.

She loved all three boys, having known them since they were running around in diapers while she babysat them, and she wanted them all to be happy. Of course she was very fond of Kakashi and Yamato, having had them in her everyday life for the majority of their lives, heck both of them were only a few years older then Yahiko, and wanted them to finally get married and have kids. She also wanted Iruka to find some hunky foreign man and bring him home for her to gawk at as well. She was woman enough to say she enjoyed a good looking man. And she knew Minato wouldn't find anything wrong with that. Something about a store bought cake not measuring up to a homemade one.

"You're not getting off the easily," She said with a grin. "Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing." Kakashi insisted sourly.

"Is it Obito?" She asked, speaking of Mikoto's nephew. Obito lived with the Uchihas six months out of the year. The other six he lived with grandfather, aiding the older man in anything he needed help with. He was five years younger then Kakashi and Yamato but that did little to stop him from trying to win a date with Yamato. He mostly did it because it annoyed Kakashi and Obito loved playing with the strick to the book man. Sometimes Yamato would play along with Obito, and Kakashi would become green with jealousy. Most times, Obito would leave with a black eye and a smile, and Yamato would get a lecture about the proper way to present himself. Then Kakashi would gain a black eye and Yamato would be snapping at everyone to get to work.

"Obito's not even here." Kakashi growled.

"Doesn't stop him from sending love letters, roses, candy, and presents." Kushina said innocently.

"That little bastard!" Kakashi growled. "What did he send this time! I'm going to shove it up his ass!"

Laughing, Kushina turned to look at her house as it came into view. Right away she spotted a truck she had never seen before. "Are those dogs?" she asked in shock when she saw three giant beast resting on the porch seconds later, taking up more room then seemed possible.

"I don't know. Were you expecting somebody?" Kakashi asked with a bite in his vocie, still thinking about killing Obito. Parking the truck, both sat watching the dogs warily when they all lifted their red furry heads.

"Not that I know of." Kushina frowned, getting out of the truck and walking toward her house.

"Grandma!" Sasori shouted, his little body running out the front door, jumping over one of the dogs in the process as he raced toward her.

"Well we know they're friendly." Kakashi said.

"Of course they are, they're harmless." Yamato answered coming from another direction, a clip board in hand letting Kushina know that he was in the process of doing inventory. "The only thing you have to worry about is what goes in and then comes out of them. How's the horse?" he asked moving to the trailor with Kakashi. The latter of the two walking a few steps behind to check Yamato's ass out. Kakashi, you not so sly dog, Kushina thought as Yamato swayed his hips a little more then necessary.

"Who's dogs are they?" Kushina asked holding Sasori against her hip.

"Un'le Nawu!" Sasori grinned, showing off his missing front tooth.

"Who?" Kushina gasped softly, afraid she heard wrong. When the front door opened again, Kushina could only stare in shock. Standing in the open doorway was her baby boy and right behind him was Deidara. "Oh god." she whispered as her tears fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto could only stare at the short petite woman that was his mother. Her hair as red as the last time he saw her with only a few white ones mixed in. Like his father, she had defied life and looked young enough to be his sister.

Even with Sasori on her hip, the little toddler that was small for his age, his mom still looked little. Was it because he was now bigger?

He had no idea what to say, and he was sure Deidara was in the same boat. Neither could force their mouths to open and call out to her. Naruto had trouble even letting his own tears fall right along with hers. He wasn't sure how he was holding back. Hell he wanted to cry to. Wanted to start blubbering all over his mom like he used to and beg her to kiss everything better. He wanted her to put a bright cartoon band-aid on him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

He wanted to run to her, and breathe her in. For some reason he knew if he did that, that he'd finally be home. He loved his father, his brothers, and his sister, but it was his mom's approval that he wanted more then anything else. He wanted her to welcome him home.

"Hi..." Deidara finally said, breaking the thick silence between them and her. Even then his brother's voice was low, a whisper that had somehow carried over the distance.

With a choked sob, Kushina placed Sasori on the ground and ran toward them. Her feet flying up the steps as her arms circled around Deidara, he being the closest to her. Her broken wails were loud as she cried into Deidara's shoulder, her fist turning white with the strength she held onto him. She didn't say a word, just cried and cried as Deidara did the same to her.

Through it all, Naruto could only watch as if from a distance, almost a bystander in a happy family reunion. He registered his family coming from different directions, the workers watching them, and his dogs sitting faitfully by his side. Bitting his lip, Naruto felt pain race up his spine. This shouldn't have taken so long to happen. He should have done something sooner. Should have done things differently. Deidara should have been brought back years ago when everything started. Should have been here where he belonged.

"Naruto?" He heard his name whispered. Lifting his head, confused to when he lowered it, he looked blankly at his mother, unsure of what emotion to feel. It had been so long since he had felt this lost and confused. And always it was his mother that brought on those innocent emotions. He wanted to cry, but wasn't sure if he could. He had done everything he could to keep himself from crying over the past few years.

"Hi." Naruto said weakly, unsure of what else to say. Hold me, he begged silently, please just hold me and make it all go away. Please tell me that I'm the best little boy ever again, and that I'm perfect the way I am. Please.

Instead his mother just stood there in front of him, her tears falling down her face. Was it him then? Did she blame him too for taking so long in bringing Deidara home?

"You've gotten so big," his mother said, her arms still wrapped around Deidara's waist.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, licking his lips.

With a small smile on her lips, his mom lifted one arm toward him and that was all Naruto needed. Falling to his knees before her, he hugged her around the waist, crying like there was no tomorrow. Her gasp of surprise fell on deaf ears as he cried like the child he used to be, like the one he felt like now. He was speaking, unsure of what he was saying, only that every other word was sorry.

She was whispering to him, comforting him the way only a mother could. Running her hand through his hair as she cried some more. With each gentle brush of her hand, Naruto begged for it to reach his heart, to heal every old wound. Instead it made them hurt more. It made everyday that he had been away from her more pronounced. It highlighted every visit to the hospital, every bruise and broken bone. It brought all his fears to the surface, brought his nightmare alive. It made it hard to breathe. With a cry of pain, he pushed away from her, and ran toward his truck. Ignoring the cry of his name, he started the truck and sped off, ignoring his dogs running after him as they tried to catch up. Pressing harder on the gas, he soon left them in the dust, just as quickly as he left the entrance of his family's ranch.

It wasn't his mom's fault that his tears wouldn't stop falling now. Wasn't her fault that she had broke the dam he spent years building. Her soothing hands were doing what he wanted them too, but he had no idea that this much was hiding within him. Running a hand over his face, he took a turn to quickly and continued to fly across the road. His vision was blurry but he didn't care, he wanted the aches to stop. He wanted it all to stop. Turning his truck once more, he skidded into an empty field, his truck stalling with a stomp of his breaks. Bending over the steering wheel, he screamed his pain away, trying and forcing to lock it back into a box to keep him sane.  
d-b

Deidara sat beside his mother on the couch, his children silently watching tv in front of them. What they were watching, Deidara couldn't say, the colors doing little to capture his attention. He knew his mother wasn't watching anything either. Her eyes were glued to the tv, but they were distant. Her arms were around him, holding him close to her just like she used to do when he was sick.

Worry was eating at both of them, each wondering where Naruto was. Yahiko had followed quickly after Naruto and Nagato had jumped into another truck with their dad to try and find their youngest brother only a few hours ago. Even then Naruto had evaded them all.

Deidara knew that none of them understood what was going through Naruto's head, why he had ran. He knew that none would figure it out, save for their mother. As a child, Naruto had been carefree, but there were times that he would hold something in and it had only taken Kushina's hand to let it out. His fears were given away freely to their mother in the comfort of her arms. His nightmares were washed away with a brush of her fingers. His scraped knees were kissed to be healed, but Deidara knew that with each comforting word of their mother, that with each kiss and brush of her fingers, the pain as always, had surfaced but none of them were prepared for the outcome. Naruto had a lot of damage, more so then Deidara knew of, and it was his mother's hands that had brought it all back. Everything Naruto had pushed back, had ignored, had cracked the wall he had put around it. It had abused Naruto's already frail mindset. And unable to take it, he had ran away from the comfort, away from those healing hands. Deidara knew the amount of pain Naruto suffered, physically and mentally would take years to be free of. Naruto had kept everything in and Deidara had used Naruto to help save himself.

Once more Naruto had been there for him and Deidara had continued to use him to clear his own aches and pain, unknowingly abusing his baby brother right alongside Kakuzu. He made Naruto age before his years. He had help break his brother to shambles even as he struggled along to continue breathing.

"Tell me how bad it was," Kushina whispered softly, almost as if she was scared to speak any louder.

In answer, Deidara scruntched up his eyes and cried into her arms again.

d-b

"I'm fine, I just needed some space." Naruto said into the payphone outside a little mini-market. "No, dad, I just...I don't know, I just needed to leave." he answered his father's worried questions. "Tell mom I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just... No, you don't need to send Yahiko to get me." Forcing a chuckle at his dad's worried answer, Naruto tried again. "Yeah, I'm just going to get something to eat. Tell everyone I'm fine and tell Yahiko to stop looking. No Nagato coming won't make a difference. I just need to breathe a little... Okay, yeah, tell mom I'm sorry for the freak out... Yeah, I love you too, Dad. Oh can you do me a favor... Yeah, the dogs. I know you know how to take care of an animal. Thank you." before he could hang up he said, "And tell Deidara it's not his fault." without saying good-bye, he placed the handpiece back into place and sighed.

Running a tired hand through his hair, he turned away and looked down both sides of the street. Like any small town, the main street was filled with little shops and cafes. There were a few bars to either side and a bar and grill two blocks down on the other side.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he thought about which place to eat in, deciding to use that as another distraction; the cafe to his right that proclaimed the best homemade meals, the cafe to his left that declared they had the best deserts, or the bar and grill that simply invited you to eat.

"You looked lost," someone said from his right, bringing him out of his musing. Turning toward them, Naruto felt a rush of pleasure at seeing Sasuke standing there, a bag in hand with a store logo, and a cellphone being shoved into his back pocket.

"Out shopping?" he asked the raven as Sasuke got closer.

"Picking up something for my mom." Sasuke answered, sighing as he lifted the light pink bag with a yellow ribbon around the top. "Something she couldn't live without."

"Hmmm, you sure you're not the one enjoying..." tilting his head to read the logo, Naruto said, "Sweet Lily's? I hear they have the best..." pausing again, Naruto looked back the way Sasuke had come, trying to spot the little shop. Seeing the sign with the same design a few blocks down, he frowned. What the hell did Sweet Lily's sell?

"It's a vase." Sasuke grinned, holding the bag open for Naruto to see. "Sweet Lily's sells home decore."

"Hmmm, your mom has nice taste," Naruto grinned, checking the piece over. "Might let her dress up my place when I get one of my own."

"Do you plan to get one in town?" Sasuke asked, moving a bit closer to him, tilting his head in a way that made his bangs fall across his face. Without thought, Naruto moved them back into place, only realizing he did so after. Even then, he let his fingers linger a few extra seconds on Sasuke's cheek.

"This town? Nah, it's too busy for my taste." Naruto said looking around as if inspecting the place. And compared to Konoha, Leaf Valley was like their shopping mall district. Konoha was known for it's ranches and farms.

"Haha, you're a funny one." Sasuke said, shifting the bag, smiling softly when Naruto took it from his hands. "I meant Konoha."

"That's a very high possiblity." Naruto grinned. "So have you eaten?"  
"Why?" came the confused question.

"Because I'm hungry and I thought you might be. Not to mention I'm trying to ask you on a spur of the moment date."

"Have a place in mind?" Sasuke asked, with a flirtation note to his voice.

"I thought I did, but I don't remember those two cafes and I have never eaten in that bar and grill."

"Well the bar and grill is only good if you're planning to get drunk. Otherwise the food just sucks. That cafe has desserts that are good, but everything else is terrible. And that cafe doesn't do homemade. That sign is a lie to lure in tourist." Sasuke said, flushing slightly at Naruto's raised eyebrow.

"Damn there goes my whole list." Naruto frowned, looking to see if there was any other place to eat. It felt nice having that be his biggest worry. He wouldn't have to worry if he'd find Deidara with another bruise, or the kids too scared to move out of their rooms. He didn't have to worry if Kakuzu was going to try to start something, nor did he have to prepare for the man to beat him instead of Deidara.

"If you're not in any hurry, I know a place just outside of town, going away from Konoha." Sasuke said quickly. "Their food is made right there and nothing frozen before hand. The menu is limited, but it's really delicious."

"Alright," Naruto nodded, liking the way Sasuke could bring him out of his thoughts without trying. "I could drive, unless you have a car or something-"

"No," Sasuke said before Naruto could finish. "I came with a friend of mine, but I told her I'd catch up later."

"So, Uchiha, did you plan to take me to dinner before I asked you?" Naruto chuckled.

"It was a thought." Sasuke blushed, looking away. "I figured since we both live in the same place, I mean, the same town and stuff. Since obvisiouly we don't live in the same house or anything like that, uh, um, I mean, anyway... I meant, uh," he went on in a rush, his blush growing bigger. "That we could carpol or something. It'll be easier and save on gas." he finished lamely.

"Well I'm always one to save on gas." Naruto said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "Wouldn't want to put your friend in a bind or anything, so this way is way easier for both of us."

"Now you're making fun of me." Sasuke glared, the blush doing little to make it effective.

"Not at all." Naruto chuckled again, moving toward his truck and opening the passenger side door. "Now I believe I was promised a homecooked meal that was to die for delicious."

With the glare still on his face, Sasuke moved around Naruto only to gasp as Naruto wrapped his arm around his waist. "Can't say I really care for the food if I have a date that looks as beautiful as you." Naruto whispered into his ear, letting him go. After a few seconds of his blush spreading wider, Sasuke climbed into the truck, knowing Naruto was looking at his back end. Finding his mother's vase by his feet, Sasuke peeked toward Naruto, but the door was already closed and the blonde was moving around.

Even if he wanted to, Sasuke couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. The thought of Naruto... oh god, his heart was beating like crazy.

When the driver's side door open, Sasuke looked down at his mom's vase, pretending to inspect it as he tried to get himself undercontrol. Getting a chuckle in answer, he knew his little ploy was found out, but even then, he didn't really care.

d-b

Five minutes later, the truck pulled into a gravel parking lot, alongside five other cars. Just as Sasuke opened his door, he found Naruto already waiting for him, helping him to the ground, his hand resting on his waist as they moved toward the glass door with a sign saying 'open'. Finding a booth somewhat secluded, Sasuke picked up a menu already sitting in front of him, pretending to read. All the way there, Naruto had talked to him about random things. Now that they were sitting across from each other, on a date no less, Sasuke was tongue tied on what to say. He knew Naruto was looking at him, but Sasuke knew if he'd look up, he'd be blushing like a school girl. "Find anything you like?" He asked the blonde to make converstation.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "But I highly doubt it'll be appropriate and might get us kicked out."  
"Pervert." Sasuke blushed again, turning his attention to the waitress.

"Hiya..." was all Sasuke heard. It wasn't like she was talking to him anyway. Instead the girl was too busy fawning over Naruto. And if Sasuke wasn't mistaken, her pink uniform was a few extra buttons undone from the top, while the bottom was a few inches higher. Her perfume was gag worthy, almost as if she coated herself in it. What a whore! Sasuke wanted to gauge out her eyes and burn off her hair, as he screamed 'mine, mine, mine'. Instead, he just clenched his fist around the ice water that waitress had dropped before him, spilling some of it's clear liquid over the table.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, turning toward the sexy blonde before him. It was no wonder the girl wanted to impress Naruto. Everything about him was worthy of worship. He was a god among men, gorgeous in all the right places. He was the kind of man anyone would be lucky to have. Sure he didn't really know what Naruto did in the city when he left. Yes, he might never even find out what caused the black eye that was almost gone. But he knew that Naruto and no other would be a wonderful loving person to spend his life with. And if Sasuke wasn't mistaken, he knew Naruto would most likely make their bed activties beyond mind blowing, defying years and age as he performed like any twenty year old male, sixty years down the line. Just thinking that made a blush spread across his face.

"I said if you were ready, babe?" Naruto asked him, a loving smile on his lips, his hand reaching across the table to grasp Sasuke's own.

"Ready? Oh, yeah. I want the, uh... cheese burger and a large order of fries." Sasuke decided quickly, picking something at random. "An ice tea to drink."

"I'll take a water," Naruto said when Sasuke looked back up at him, his fingers moving gently over the back of Sasuke's hand, his eyes glued to the menu as he ignored the waitress forced smile and soft glare at Sasuke. "and the green salad with a side of dressing." Naruto finally said.

"Any dessert with that? We have homemade pie made this morning." the girl said, trying to stay there longer.

"No thank you," Naruto said, "You want anything, babe?"

"No," Sasuke said, shaking his head as he watched Naruto's hand over his own. This felt so natural. So perfect. This was what he wanted for the rest of his life, minus the waitress. He wanted to sit across the table from Naruto, wanted to wake up to him every morning, and go to sleep beside him every night. He wanted to be there in every moment of Naruto's life that he deemed important. Wanted... he wanted children with this man. Wanted to know what any child between them would look like.

Was it too soon for him to start thinking like this? Itachi believed it was, his father believed it was, but his mother always said that once you knew, there was no point in doubting. He knew he was meant to be here with Naruto, knew it like his own name. The second he saw Naruto in the gas station, he had been struck by cupid's arrow.

"You alright?" Naruto asked him, releasing his hand, only to freeze when Sasuke quickly turned his hand over to clasp it, holding it enough to show Naruto he wasn't willing to let him go.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered, looking into Naruto's eyes. "I was just... thinking what a pig I look like if all you're eating is the salad. You plan on sharing my food?" he asked with a light tilt to his voice, loving how Naruto's other hand motioned for Sasuke's other. Without a second thought, Sasuke reached his hand across the table.

"Nah," Naruto laughed, simply holding his hands, the simplist thing playing havoc on Sasuke's system. "I'm not really into... burgers and fries." he said after a small hesitation. "I'm a health nut I guess you could say."

"You're joking?" Sasuke gaped in surprise. "You don't eat junk food?" Hell, junk food may not have been on Sasuke's top ten, but it was tossed up there occasionally.

"I guess you could say I... grew tired of it." Naruto said, an expression passing over his face too quickly for Sasuke to deciper. "When I was a kid, though, I was a junk food addict. I could eat it day in and day out," he laughed, as if remembering those days. "Ramen was my favorite."

"Ramen?" Sasuke said, feeling his face shift slightly with the thought of ramen.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, losing the smile on his face. "It's all I wanted. I mean I'd eat everything, but I wanted ramen whenever. Food of the gods."

"If you liked it so much, why did you stop eating it?" Sasuke asked, not liking the look on Naruto's face.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Naruto shrugged, releasing Sasuke's hands, taking the soothing warmth away. "It just... I just had to stop eating it."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not like I wanted to. I-"

"Here you are," the waitress said, appearing out of nowhere and placing the plates down. "Made to perfection." she went on, handing Naruto a few napkins, the top one holding black scribbles.

The fuck... Sasuke thought in anger, wanting to strangle the woman. How dare-

"Miss, I believe you gave me a used napkin." Naruto cut into his thoughts. Folding the napkin in half, he smiled at the waitress.

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

"It's okay, I understand. I worked in a restraunt before. Sometimes things slip by you." Naruto said calmly as he hand the napkin back to her, smiling all the way, looking as if he didn't even notice her dumbfound expression as she took it. "Thank you for the food, it looks delicious. Please tell your cook they did an amazing job."

"Yeah, sure." she answered as she walked away, completely mortified.

"Let's eat." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, grabbing a fork as he drizzled a tiny bit of dressing over the top, the amount not even able to be called a spoonful.

"You know the napkin wasn't dirty, right?" Sasuke asked, unsure if Naruto could be that naive.

"Like I said, I worked in the business." Naruto grinned. "Fries are getting cold."


End file.
